In love with your Enemy
by Tkappe21
Summary: Edward Cullen and his family are werewolves. Their Pack is called: The Olympian Pack. They live and attend school in a small town named Forks. After a while, a strange and quiet girl comes to live in Forks. Will she know about the werewolves and will the depressed and scarred werewolf Edward finally be able to find love?
1. Introduction

**A/N: **_Hello everyone, my name is Tessa and I am new on Fanfiction (Well I was new when I published this story, now I've been on this for about a year). This was my first fiction and my very first attempt at writing anything for that matter. Now I have started another story next to this one called: __**Piercings of the Cursed Arrow.** Please check that story out if you can, I think the concept is new and very interesting! _

_This story came to my mind and I decided to write it down for you to read. Now I am busy updating it to make it better so I hope you'll like it! _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the storyline!_

**_Chapter 1:_** _Introduction__._

* * *

Edward Cullen is a seventeen-year-old boy with many secrets. For one, he is born in the year 1901 but has the physical age of a seventeen-year-old. Another interesting fact about Edward and his family is that they're werewolves.

Edward keeps always very to himself and doesn't let anybody get close to him. Not even his own family. He is almost never home. When he is, he is always upstairs in his room with the door locked. Although he hates going to highschool, it's a must to keep up their secret. Humans don't know about werewolves, and the Cullens's like to keep it that way. Their mortal enemies are vampires and tigers. Both pretty uncommon in their _new_ hometown, Forks. However, they are always prepared and ready to fight if needed, to protect the family and the population of humans in Forks.

Edward's pack is called The Olympian Pack. Edward's father, Carlisle Cullen, is the Alpha of the Pack. He is also the father figure of the family and looks 33 years old. He is however 217 years old. He imprinted on the human Esme Cullen. Esme Cullen is the mother figure in this family. She is married to Carlisle and looks 32 years old, but she really is 112 years old. (If a werewolf imprints on a human, the human does not age anymore. The human will still be fragile and doesn't have any powers and cannot phase into a wolf) Esme is always very kind and loving. Esme and Carlisle adopted the whole family as their own.

Edward's older brother Emmett is also a werewolf. He looks 18 but really is 90 years old. Emmett looks all muscular but he really is a big teddy bear (or teddy wolf). Emmett imprinted on the werewolf Rosalie. They were a perfect match. Rosalie really is a beauty queen. She is physically 18 years old but biologically 80.

Edward's second older brother is called Jasper. Jasper is a quiet but strong werewolf. He is 19 years old but is biologically 130. He imprinted on the human Alice. Alice is like a happy, bouncing ball who is never tired. She really is into shopping and always chooses what the entire family wears.

* * *

**A/N:** _So far for the introduction! It's just to explain my train of thought for a bit, so let me know what you're thinking about this!_


	2. Alone

**A/N: **_Hello! This is the actual first chapter and we are starting with Edward! _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. _

_**Chapter 2: **Alone_

* * *

**~EPOV~**

_I am so bored!_ I whined loudly into the chilly morning air. I was currently laying on the soft grass of my meadow. It was the only place I could be alone with my thoughts, the green grass, and beautiful purple flowers always calming my mind. I stood and made my way over to the lake, a small pool of natural water next to the clearing. I looked down and saw my reflection in the clear water. Flashing green eyes stared back, surrounded by thick bronze fur and pointed ears. A shifter. A werewolf.

My _family_ and I were shifters. We had the ability to phase into large wolves. Carlisle, my father, was the alpha of our pack, our _leader _so to speak. My brothers and sister were also shifters, completing our family with their mates. Shifters only had one mate, one love, one reason to live after the imprint. When a shifter sees his imprint for the first time, everything changes. All of a sudden, it isn't gravity that's holding you to the ground, it's her, nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her. Unfortunately, I haven't found my imprint yet. Being 110 already, I didn't have any hope left. I wasn't capable of loving, I couldn't even love my own family properly.

_Edward?_ I heard my father think in my head. The pack had this connection where we could read minds so we could communicate while in wolf-form. It was annoying as hell but would come in handy when in a fight.

_Yes?_ I thought back to him, bored. I probably needed to get back home and face my family with their question.

_Yes, Edward, I want you to come home and talk to me for a while, and don't think about running again!_

I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning away from the lake and bolting into the woods. It didn't take long for me to reach the house, I was fast. I had mesmerized the route from and to the meadow so I could take it with my eyes closed. When I came to a stop at the house, I heard that everyone was home. Great. I figured Carlisle didn't want to talk to me _alone_. I quickly phased back to my human form, my body shrinking, my fur turning back to normal skin. I untied the clothes to my ankle and got dressed. I took a deep breath before taking the stairs to the porch. Our house was big, almost a mansion. Because we were immortal, money was no problem for us. Carlisle worked at the hospital just outside Forks, making enough money for the rest of our lives.

"Hello Edward, I appreciate it that you could come home so quickly," Carlisle said, slinging his hand to rest against Esme's waist. Esme was my mother, and human. She was Carlisle's imprint a long time ago.

I stayed silent, waiting for them to speak again.

"We, as a family, would like to talk to you for a bit," Esme said.

"Uhm, about what?" I knew exactly what they wanted to talk about, me being away all the time, or about me not bonding with anyone. _Sigh_

"Edward you know damn well what we want to say!" Emmett said with his loud voice. "You haven't been home for more than 15 minutes last week, and that was because you ran out of fresh clothes!"

"I was on patrol," I replied weakly, cursing myself for not coming up with a better excuse.

"Edward, a shift is for about 6 hours, not 6 days. And there hasn't been a single vampire on our land for a decade." Jasper said. He sat across from me in the love seat, Alice close to his side. Both of their eyes were on me, making me even more uncomfortable.

"Well, there must be a first time for anything," I trailed off.

"Edward we are worried about you, you are part of our family for about a hundred years and you still don't open up to us," said Esme, her voice cracking.

I couldn't hear this. I didn't need their pity and understanding, they have thrown that at me enough. I am lonely, broken, and a monster. Every werewolf or vampire that exists knows my name because of what I have done. I turned on my heels and walked towards the door.

"Edward! Get back here right now!" Carlisle said firmly in his Alpha voice. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all shrunk back a little bit. Carlisle hardly ever used his Alpha voice. All the times he did, it was because of me.

I slowly turned around and glared at him, my sadness changing to anger. "Why?! Why do you even bother?!" I yelled, making my family stare at me in shock. Only Carlisle's calm stare was still in place.

"You never should have taken me in the pack! It is for the best if I just leave." I was shaking, badly. Carlisle's stern gaze turned alarmed, lightly pushing Esme behind him.

"Edward please calm down and think reasonable about this." Esme pleaded with me.

I stared at her for a moment before Carlisle spoke. "You can go and sort out your thoughts for the night. I want you tomorrow to come back early in the morning to get ready for the start of your new school year." He said calmly but in his deep Alpha voice. It was a command, Carlisle tried to hide it, but I wasn't fooled. He did this a lot, trying to give me space while I couldn't do anything. So I nodded and left the room.

I didn't think about undressing as I phased, ripping my clothes to shreds. My paws pounded on the ground as I started running, getting as far away as possible. As far away as possible ended in Canada. My body was exhausted and beyond starved. I ran for three hours straight, not letting myself catch a single breath.

I finally slowed down, settling close to a small stream. A small stream where a dear was drinking. My stomach growled as saliva pooled in my mouth, dripping off my fangs. I crouched down and lunged forward, startling the dear. The dear tried to run but I was faster, locking my jaws around his neck. I snapped my head to the side, effectively ending its life. I dropped it to the ground and ripped it apart, filling my empty stomach with fresh meat.

After I finished my meal, I got up and started slowly jogging towards home. When I reached the treeline behind the house, I realized I forgot to take fresh clothes with me. I growled and scraped the ground with my claws. Carlisle came outside and walked towards me with a pile of clothes. "Hey Pup, I heard you growling so I figured you forgot these. Esme is making some food for you in the kitchen. After that just take a good few hours of sleep please." He smiled at me. I barked in response and took the clothes in my mouth. When I saw Carlisle walking back to the house, I turned to the forest and waggled to the small lake next to our house.

I concentrated hard on my human body, feeling it shrink, my paws becoming hands and feet. Slowly my fur became normal skin and in the next moment, I was lying naked on the forest ground. I slowly stood up and walked completely naked to the lake. I looked down and saw myself, just like earlier today. But right now, I didn't see a strong wolf. I saw a 17-year-old boy with copper hair and forest green eyes.

I looked down and locked eyes with my body, seeing the ugly red scars crisscrossing across my chest. I cringed and averted my eyes. I got dressed in the clothes Carlisle had given me and walked back into the house. When I entered the kitchen, my nose caught a whiff of Esme's cooking. Esme walked up to me and gave me my plate with eggs and bacon. "Here you go, my sweet boy. I am going to my room right now. You can leave the dishes, just go to your room and sleep." She leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I cringed slightly at the contact but hid it with a smile. "Thank you, Esme, I really appreciate it."

I quickly ate my food and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. I took the stairs to the third floor and opened the door to my room. I pulled my pajamas bottoms on and slid into bed. I covered myself with the thick duvet and closed my eyes, sleep claiming me immediately.

* * *

_**A/N:** What do you think? Let me know in the reviews! _


	3. First school day

_**A/N: **The third chapter coming right at ya! Hope you enjoy this one!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything_

_**Chapter 3: **First school day_

* * *

**~EPOV~**

It felt so good to finally sleep in a soft and warm bed. I spent last week on the hard, cold ground of the forest. During those nights, I would wake up sweating and panting, nightmares clouding my mind.

"Edward." I heard my father say softly while shaking my shoulder. "It is time to get up and ready for school."

I groaned and rolled over to face my father. "How late is it?" I asked with a rough voice.

"It is 7 in the morning Edward. You really have to get ready."

"Yeah, I will be out in a minute," I mumbled, already half asleep again.

"Good. Your mother made some breakfast for you. If I were you, I should hurry. you know how Emmett is with food." He said with a laugh before leaving the room and closing the door.

After 10 more sleepy minutes, I finally got out of bed and slumped into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and took a shower, washing away all the dirt and leaves from the forest. I stood there for a while, with my head on the dark tiles and my eyes closed, letting the hot water cast down on me until it was time to come out.

I dried myself with a towel and strolled back into my room opening the doors to my overly large closet. I picked out the emerald green shirt Alice bought for me not too long ago and a pair of black jeans. She always said the shirt brought out my eyes, making girls look at me. Unfortunately for her, I didn't care much.

I shifted my eyes around the room, narrowing them at the sight of my music collection. I strode over to it and ran my fingertips over the plastic cases. It was the only thing I really liked; music. I could lose myself for hours listening to different artists throughout the years. As I saw the copy of Clair De Lune, I thought of my baby grand one floor beneath me in the music room. It has been a long time since I played on it. Esme always loved it when I played, sometimes sitting with me for hours while I played everything I knew.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, making it stick up even more. I suddenly craved to be back at my piano again, I had missed it so much. I hoped it was still in tune, so I could play again today. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, winching as the trap dug into the scar on my shoulder, and walked down the stairs to the living room. My family was already there, sitting around the large dining table. A large pan with some eggs and bacon stood in the middle, toast and juice next to it.

"Morning Eddie," Emmett said around a mouth full of eggs, retrieving a smack to the back of his head from Rosalie.

"Don't eat with your mouth full!" She scowled.

"Yeah and don't call me Eddie, you know I hate that name." I sat at the farthest chair and draped some eggs on my plate before digging in.

"How did you sleep honey?" asked Esme, her eyes on me.

"Fine," was my curt answer, effectively ending the conversation. Esme sighed and leaned back in her chair, defeat written over her face. Carlisle scowled at me and planted a soft kiss to his wife's forehead before standing.

"I need to get going kids, have fun at school and be good." He stared at Emmett when he said this and smiled before he turned on his heel and left the room.

After breakfast, I grabbed my jacket from the coat rack and strode into the garage, smiling as my silver baby came into view. I loved my Volvo and took great care of it. It was beautiful and fast, the two most important things in a car. Just as I opened the metal door, Alice and Jasper walked in. I waited for them to speak but they didn't, they just stood near the door, staring at me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Want to drive with me?" I asked with a sarcastic voice. Alice smiled and nodded, sliding gracefully into the backseat. When Jasper walked past me, he briefly rested his hand on my shoulder, like Carlisle always did. I tensed and shrugged it off, stepping into the driver's seat with a harsh sigh. I waited for them to buckle up and raced away.

We arrived 15 minutes later, I drive fast, and parked the car in the parking lot. A loud smack sounded from the backseat, indicating that Jasper and Alice were once again sucking faces. I rolled my eyes and got out, slamming the door behind me to snap them out of it. Alice jumped out of the car and glared at me before linking her arm with Jasper's. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the administration building. An old lady, miss Cope, sat behind the desk, filling out some paperwork. She had been working here for 20 years now so she knew me well.

"Hey, Edward," Miss Cope smiled at me.

"Morning Miss Cope, can I get my schedule?"

"Of course dear boy, you don't need a map of the school do you?" She asked with a grin while handing me my new schedule of the year.

"Nah I know my way around. Thank you, Miss Cope." I smiled at her and left the building to my new class. I had Spanish first with Mrs. Goff. I was pretty good at Spanish and knew pretty much more about the language than Mrs. Goff herself. But of course, I had about a hundred years of experience.

When I reached building 3, I crossed paths with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, the most annoying girls in this school. They both had a crush on me from the very first moment I set foot in the place. I turned them down every time they asked me out but still, they wouldn't give up.

"Good morning Edward, I've missed you this holiday," Jessica said in a husky voice. She slowly stretched her thin arm out to rest her palm against my chest.

I stepped back and shivered, swallowing thickly before speaking. "Hi, I really need to get to class so, please excuse me." I pushed past her but before I could slip into the classroom, Lauren stopped me.

"You wanna have dinner tonight with us? We can have some fun together, just the three of us." She smiled at me like a cat with the canary.

I stared at her in shock before shaking my head and disappearing through the door. I looked around the room, trying to get a table without anyone already sitting there. I was about to give up when I saw Emmett sitting in the back, a large grin plastered on his face. He waved me over and motioned to the wooden chair next to him.

"Hey bro!" Emmett boomed, making several heads turn in our direction.

"Hey Em," I replied coolly, glaring at the students who were still looking at us.

"First class is about to start and I'm already bored, why do we have to go to high school again?" Emmett chuckled lowly as he saw Mike Newton two rows in front of us, falling out of his chair. "To see this, duh!"

I kept silent as Mrs. Goff entered the room, settling her messenger bag on the desk in the middle of the classroom. She started with the usual stuff; introducing herself, explaining what we'll do in the year, blah blah blah. About 30 minutes into class, Emmett nudged my shoulder, making me jump. "You wanna go on patrol together tonight? Rosie wants to work on her car and Carlisle doesn't want us to go alone…"

"Sure Em, now hush," I said as Mrs. Goff looked our way.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the lesson until the bell rang. "Well, I guess I see you at lunch," I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck.

"Sure, bye bro."

Math was just as boring as Spanish, Mr. Varner giving us the same information about the year and himself. I sat alone this time, as none of my brothers or sisters had this class. Jessica decided to make her move and slid into the chair next to mine before the lesson started.

"I prefer to sit alone with math Jessica, would you mind?" I asked her politely, all the while keeping my anger at bay. She giggled and leaned closer, revealing her very deep cut top. I clenched my fist and looked away.

"It's okay if you don't want to be seen with your girlfriend in school Eddie," I grimaced at the nickname, "We will see you tonight, right?"

I turned back to her and gave her my deepest stare. "No, leave me alone!" I growled, making her eyes widen as she stumbled out of the seat.

I turned back to the teacher who had just entered the room but not before seeing Mike Newton's glare. _This ought to be fun._

When it was finally lunchtime, I went to my locker to change my books. Just when I crammed my new books into my backpack, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the school's bimbo, Mike Newton. He was the kind of guy who moved on from girl to girl, makes them feel like they are the happiest people in the world only to dump them again. Blond, blue eyes, muscular, football fan, you know what I mean? I waited patiently for him to start talking, only to lean back against the lockers as he came closer.

"Cullen, I don't like the way you play with Jessica. We are meant to be together, so she's mine. You stay away from her or you'll get hurt alright?"

I bit my lip and tried to look serious as I nodded. He nodded back and stalked out of the hall, making me shake my head. _What the hell just happened?_

Suddenly I heard my brother's booming laughter. "That had to be the most comical conversation I've ever listened to!" I grinned and followed him to the cafeteria.

I sat down at our usual table with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Emmett immediately latched onto Rosalie's lips, mumbling that he had missed her.

"It has been one hour, you big oaf!" Jasper laughed, grabbing onto Emmett's shirt to drag him away, making both Rosalie and Emmett glare at him.

I ate my way through the sandwich I had brought and stared off into space. I drowned out all the other voices and started humming Clair de Lune in my head. I was looking forward to playing again after school.

The last tones of the beautiful classic melody were interrupted by the harsh sound of the first bell, snapping me back to reality. I got up and slung my backpack over my shoulder, I waved goodbye to my family and left for biology.

Mr. Molina, my biology teacher, always wanted fixed spots so his old brain could remember everyone. He sat me alone, which I was very grateful for. He explained the first project briefly, we had to identify the phases of mitosis. _Easy_.

I hopped out of my chair when the bell finally rang. I had to sit through Biology and English Literature, which were boring as hell. I raced down the hall to the parking lot, Alice and Jasper already present by the Volvo.

* * *

Once we arrived at home, we saw Carlisle and Esme at the kitchen table, doing some cartgame.

"Home already dad?" Emmett asked, flopping down onto the sofa and turning on the PS4.

"There wasn't anything to do so they let me off," answered Carlisle before focusing back on the game.

Jasper had joined Emmett on the couch, both already holding the black controller.

"Wanna join Edward?" asked Jasper when he saw me looking.

"Nah I'm gonna head upstairs." I left them there and opened the door to the music room. I looked at the black baby grand and heaved a sigh. _It has been so long._ I slid closer to the piano and touched the ivory keys with my fingertips. _Perfect tune_. Esme liked to keep it that way, hoping that I would pick it up again. I silently thanked her and sat down on the velvet bench. I touched a key again and noticed Emmett pause his game and Carlisle had stopped playing.

I slowly drifted into Clair de Lune first, the soft D-flat song flowing from my fingertips. When it was over I started Moonlight Sonata, the softness of the first movement changing into the fast third one. The playful La Campanella was next, stretching my long finger. I sat there for hours, playing everything I knew until my fingers started aching. It was only then I stood abruptly, standing up from the bench and looking at the clock. It was almost time for patrol with Emmett so I went downstairs.

Esme beamed at me, streaks of tears still present on her face. "That was beautiful, Edward." She sniffed and wiped her nose, shifting closer to Carlisle who was behind her. I turned red, my cheeks flaming against my will.

"Thank you," I told her honestly before turning to Emmett. "you ready to go?"

"Yeah give me a minute," he said before racing upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett asked me to go on patrol, and I said yes," I answered him, shrugging my shoulders. Emmett came down again and opened the door."

"Have fun boys!" Carlisle called after us as we disappeared through the door. We gave each other some privacy as we undressed. I tied the clothes to my ankle and phased, my bronze fur bursting through the skin once again.

I waited for Emmett to finish before walking up to him. Emmett was bigger than me, his muscles always bulging under his dark brown fur.

His black eyes twinkled and he cocked his head. _Run to the border first?_

I nodded and started running, hearing Emmett following behind me.

Our territory was pretty big, covering most of Forks and part of the forest. We daily patrolled, always keeping sure no tiger or vampire entered our land. It has been a while since anything happened, but I didn't have a good feeling about tonight.

_Are we splitting? Then we are twice as fast back,_ I thought to Emmett.

_Yeah, sure I'll take the right side. Keep in touch,_ he nodded and left.

I ran along the border, covering the area fast. The familiar woods felt good, the usual jumps and ducks printed in my head. I passed the small river and stopped for a small drink.

_Edward!?_

My head snapped up, Emmett sounded desperate, seriously desperate.

_I have vampires here, come back now!_

I turned on my heel and pushed off my hind legs. I kept in contact with Emmett and saw the vampires coming closer to his hidden form.

_Edward, we need Carlisle and Jasper! There are three of them!_

I skidded to a stop and raised my muzzle in the air. I opened my jaws and let out an agonizing howl, alarming Jasper and Carlisle at home.

In Emmett's mind, I saw the vampires. They hadn't seen Emmett yet but they smelled him and had stopped running.

_Edward, Emmett what is going on?_ Carlisle thought, he and Jasper both running towards Emmett.

_There are vampires nearby, I need help now._ Emmett thought, and sure enough, I saw three vampires nearing Emmett.

_Hold on Emmett, we are almost there!_

I burst into the clearing first, coming up to stand next to Emmett. I growled at the vampires, the red eyes, the dirty clothes and the gleaming teeth. They growled back at us and itched closer.

Carlisle and Jasper jumped in next to us, shifting the numbers to three against five. They were taken back now, looking at each other in hesitation.

_Maybe I can get them to talk, I don't want to fight._ Carlisle thought, looking at the intruders with a hesitant expression. I growled lowly at him, shaking my head at him.

_Carlisle, you can't be serious._ I thought to him,_ These creatures are one of our enemy's. You know we are stronger than these three, if you let them go they can come back with more._

The vampire with dirty blonde hair spoke, "Hey, you're Edward Cullen! I know you! You are like the most famous werewolf under the immortals. You killed all those people 93 years ago!"

_Edward?_

"And I get to kill him too, isn't that sweet, and better for the world too."

_Edward don't!_

That was the last straw, I crouched and lunged despite my family's warnings. They helped me though, jumping into action behind me as they focused on the other two. The vampires sprung into action too, growling fiercely at my family.

The fight began…

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review, please! _


	4. First sight

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight._

_**Chapter 4:** First sight_

* * *

**~3RD PERSON POV~**

Edward bit the blonde-haired vampire harshly in his shoulder, snapping his head to the side to rip a chunk out of his body, the metallic sound harsh and loud. The male swore and threw Edward off, dragging his sharp fingernails through the wolf's side.

Edward yelped as he felt warm liquid running through his fur. The male closed his hand over the wound in his shoulder, feeling the venom seep out. His dark, crimson eyes focused back on Edward, before darting to the black wolf next to him.

"I would want to kill myself if I did something like you did." The male smirked at Edward, dragging his fingertip across his throat.

Carlisle growled and lunged, distracting the vampire so Edward could attack from the back. They threw the pale creature to the ground. It recovered fast, but too slow for the wolves. Carlisle locked his jaw around his legs while Edward's were around the vampire's throat. The bronze wolf briefly locked eyes with the black one before ripping his head off.

Across the field, Emmett and Rosalie circled the red-headed female, who had already lost her right arm. The greenish pale liquid dripped to the ground, attacking the sensitive noses of the wolves.

The female vampire was distracted when her mate was killed, letting out a quiet sob in agony. Emmett and Rosalie chose that moment to attack, ripping the stone-like limbs off.

"Damnit! James, Victoria stand up!" The French vampire screeched after he dodged Jasper lethal teeth. Seeing both vampire's dismembered, the dark-skinned creature turned on his heel and ran.

Both Emmett and Jasper set chase, knocking him into the ground shortly after. The vampire tried to take a swing at Emmett one last time before his head was ripped clean of his neck.

**~EPOV~**

My chest rose and fell fast, saliva dripping from my fangs as the fight ended. The vampires were dismembered and dead, their limbs on a pile in the clearing.

Carlisle phased and pulled a small lighter from his pocket. He lit the bodies up and phased back, jerking his head towards the house.

_Alright, time to go home._

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper complied immediately, but my eyes were still focused on the purple smoke and the bright flames. The vampire's voice rang loud and clear in my head, _I would want to kill myself if I did something like you did._

Carlisle saw my turmoil and nudged my side with his nose. _You've had a long day, go home Edward._

I nodded and took off, outrunning Carlisle on our way back. Esme had placed some fresh clothes on a stone for us. I took them and morphed back into my human form. Together with Carlisle, I opened the front door and went inside.

Esme enveloped her husband into a tight hug, pushing him into one of the love seats. "What happened, dear?"

I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and hung my head low, waiting for Emmett to answer.

"Edward and I were on patrol. We split up immediately so we would be home sooner. But then I came across three vampires, human drinkers. They hadn't seen me yet, but they stopped when they smelled me. Edward alerted the others and fought with me.

He took a deep breath and continued. "Then, the one with the ponytail confronted Edward, he knew him." He hesitated as he looked at me.

I didn't meet his gaze but looked down at my hands and kept my mouth shut.

"Edward, look at me please," Carlisle said calmly. I raised my eyes to his dark brown ones.

"I want you to know that everything he said was to get a reaction out of you. He wanted to kill you," Esme gasped but Carlisle went on.

"He knew they wouldn't win against us, so he tried to challenge you into doing something stupid. You are a beautiful and kind man with a rough past who doesn't deserve any of this. We love you as a son and brother, all of us. Just start believing in yourself too, because we do. "

I couldn't stop the one lonely tear that escaped from the corner of my eye, running towards my cheek before I furiously wiped it away. Esme stood and glided closer to comfort me but I raised my hands.

"Thank you, but I want to be alone r-right now." I cringed as my voice cracked before darting upstairs.

I opened the door to my bedroom and slid closer to my book collection. I picked out my favorite classic, _Wuthering Heights_, and grabbed my iPod from my desk. I settled comfortably against the dark headboard of my bed and popped in my earbuds.

I turned to the first page and lost myself in the complicated love story while I listened to soft piano music.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up panting and sweating. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw it was 5 o'clock in the morning. I groaned and fell back on the bed. The buttons in my jeans dug painfully into my legs.

I quickly undid the zipper and threw the pants across the room, grabbing my crimson red pajama pants from under the covers.

On my nightstand stood a mug with warm tea._ Esme probably heard me and brought it up only minutes ago._ My heart swelled and ached at the same time, grateful for such a good mom who I didn't deserve.

I gently sipped the tea and crawled back under the thick duvet. Once the mug was empty, I fell into a dreamless sleep immediately.

It felt like only 10 minutes had passed by before my alarm went off. The annoying beeping sound echoing from the walls.

"Just shut up!" I yelled towards the neon red numbers as I slammed my hand down onto the black machine.

"Well someone is in a good mood this morning." I turned and saw Alice standing in the doorway. I glared at her and was about to say something when she held up her hands.

"Don't yell at me, I just have some fresh clothes for you." She giggled and danced into my room, placing the pile of clothes at the foot of my bed.

"Sorry, thanks Alice" I replied sheepishly with reddened cheeks. She smiled and nodded before twirling out of my room.

_I swear she was Tinkerbell in her former life..._

I rolled out of bed and got dressed. Alice chose a dark green shirt, even darker than what I had on yesterday, and dark jeans.

I piled my books and shoved them into my bag. I quickly slid into my bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. I ran my hand through my hair in an attempt to comb it a bit.

_Of course that doesn't work! How long have you known that?_

I sighed at the unruly mob of bronze hair and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I took the stairs down and greeted Carlisle at the kitchen table.

"Morning Edward." My father said as I sat across from him, helping myself with the toast and eggs Esme had made.

After a while, the whole family sat around the table, digging into their own eggs. Once I saw Esme disappearing into the kitchen again, I quickly shot after her and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Thank you for the tea last night, it was nice," I smiled at her, retrieving a 1000 watt smile back.

"You're welcome, sweetie. You looked like you needed it." She patted my cheek ones and turned back to the dishes.

"Can we ride with you again, Edward?" Jasper asked me as I returned to the table.

"Yeah if you want to." I shrugged and grabbed my coat from the coat rack. I followed my family into the garage and opened the silver door to my volvo. Once everyone was seated, I drove to school.

Alice and Rosalie were talking vividly about the new fashion style while Emmett and Jasper were planning a wrestling match later tonight. I kept silent, having no contribution to both of the conversations.

"Let's say, 50 bucks for the winner," Emmett suggested with his booming voice.

"Deal" Jasper grinned as he fist-bumped with Emmett.

As I parked my car in a spot near the entrance, I couldn't help but notice the big, red Chevy truck in the middle of the lot.

"Who's car is that," I asked my siblings, nodding towards the rusty thing.

"I think that is the car of the new girl," Alice said, "Jessica and Lauren already spread horrible gossip about the poor girl."

Emmett being Emmett immediately asked what it was about, always curious when someone mentions gossip. He loves hearing theories about our family.

I didn't care what Jessica and Lauren had said about the girl and exited the car, leaving my siblings alone as I walked off to my first class.

* * *

My first few classes went by in a blur. I couldn't even remember what subject I followed. Left and right I heard people talking about the new girl, Bella Swan. Jessica and Lauren are the most annoying of them all. They made snide comments about her behind her back, and for some reason, it bothered me. I hadn't even seen the girl.

The male population in our school reacted almost as bad as Jessica and Lauren. Making perverted and vulgar comments about her and her body. I ignored it all, just walking past every group with my head down.

When it was finally lunch, I entered the cafeteria and bought some food for myself. With the tray in my hand, I walked towards our table.

"Hey guys," I said while sitting down.

"Hey, have you seen the new girl yet?" Rosalie asked.

"Not seen, but heard a lot about," I mumbled as I propped some greasy french fries in my mouth.

Alice bounced as she pointed to the door, "Look she is coming in!"

As I turned around to look at the girl, I froze. She was beautiful. I gasped as my eyes met hers, green blending shamelessly with gold. My eyes widened upon their own before Emmett yanked at my arm.

"Dude, snap out of it," he hissed at me, keeping his stare on the beautiful girl.

"Why is she here?" Jasper asked as he gripped his arm tighter around Alice's waist.

"Ugh, she smells." Rosalie's nose wrinkled. I took a quick whiff, trying to smell what they smelled.

_Freesia, strawberry and vanilla. Delicious._

"Maybe she is the only one, tigers aren't that common anymore," Emmett said.

"Well, she maybe has a family we don't know about, she just moved here."

I locked my eyes on the girl again. She was petite, 5'3 maybe. Her chestnut brown hair flowed in gentle waves around her shoulders. Her golden eyes sparkled with life when she smiled a radiant grin.

I watched with rapt attention as Bella Swan took a seat next to Jessica and Angela. Her name suited her perfectly, _Beautiful_.

"We need to tell Carlisle about this, he'll know what to do," said Jasper. He, Emmett and Rosalie were still glaring at the girl

"Why?" I asked drunkenly, I felt intoxicated with her presence.

"Why! She is a tiger for God's sake Edward, who knows what she'll do!" Emmett hissed as he pulled once again on my arm.

"Oh, uh yeah we'll talk to him after school," I said as I stood up, I had biology again.

"I'll see you after class." I walked towards the exit, intending to steal one last glance at Bella Swan before I had to go to biology. She had already left.

Today we would be starting with the microscope to identify the phases of mitosis. Something I could do without the material.

But as I thought about biology, my still thoughts wandered to Bella. Why did I react so strongly? We are enemies, rivals, the complete opposite of each other. She is a cat, I am a dog.

I pushed open the door of the classroom to reveal someone sitting at my table. It was Bella!

_Shit, what should I do? Turn around and run? Ask the teacher to change seats?_

More and more heads turned my way as I still stood in the doorway, staring at Bella. I swallowed and slowly crossed the room towards my seat. I felt her stare on me as I sat down

"Hello, you are Edward, right? I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." She said to me with a bright smile.

I stared dumbly at her for a minute and then realized I hadn't said something back in response.

"Oh yeah uh, I heard." I blushed. _Dammit_.

She laughed softly at my dumb answer before responding, "People have been gossiping about me before I came here, haven't they?"

I laughed a little at that. _They had._ "Maybe a little bit... It wasn't me though! I don't like to gossip and stuff and…"

"I believe you, don't worry," she replied softly before turning to look at Mr. Molina as he called for attention.

"Good morning class, today we are going to separate onion root cells and label the phases of mitosis. Get started."

"Ladies first," I said, pushing the microscope towards here. She looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. "Or I could go first," I mumbled quickly.

"No no I'll go." She looked in the scope for a second before looking up to meet my gaze.

"Prophase."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" I asked as she pushed the microscope back towards me.

She nodded her head, causing her hair to gently bounce against her shoulders, wafting more of her enticing scent to flow towards me. My mouth opened as I stared at her, she was still writing something in her notebook.

Before she caught me staring, I trusted my head against the microscope, bumping my eye painfully against the lens. My cheeks heated up as I tried to look at the cells in front of me.

She was right. I quickly wrote the answer on the sheet and reached for the next slide. Her hand did the same and our fingers grazed, causing an electric shock to shoot up my arm.

She jerked her hand away and looked at it with confusion written across her beautiful face.

"Sorry, I think I'm static," I mumbled before clicking the next slide in place.

"It's metaphase," I said, writing it down on the answer sheet.

"Can I check?" she asked, a smile gracing her face.

She took a quick glance. "You're right."

"I could've told you that," I mumbled lowly, too low for a human to hear. But then again, she wasn't human. She snickered and handed me the next slide.

I took a quick look at the microscope before raising my head again. "It is anaphase, you want to check it?"

I wrote it down and looked at her. "No, I believe you."

This continued for the next 2 slides when Mr. Molina came up to our table. "Didn't you give Isabella the chance to do the exercises, Mr. Cullen?"

I frowned.

"It's Bella and she identified three out of the five Sir." I looked into his eyes. Mr. Molina shrugged his shoulders, turned and took our answers with him. I turned my head to look at the clock that was in the back of the classroom. We had 10 minutes left.

I turned towards Bella and saw that she was looking at me. "Do you like the rain?"

_The weather Edward seriously? You are such a dork._

"You're asking me about the weather?" She asked uncertain, giggling softly.

"I really don't know what else to talk about." I laughed a little uncertain and glanced at her.

"Well as the matter of fact, I really do like the rain actually. It is relaxing." She said while looking out of the window where the rain was pounding.

"Yeah I agree, it really is relaxing."

We were both silent for the next minute. I took a look at her again and was lost in her bright, golden eyes. We stared at each other for what felt like hours when we heard a loud cough. Mike Newton was shooting daggers at me.

"Can I speak with you for a minute after class Cullen?" I rolled my eyes and nodded at him, wondering what I did to deserve Mike Newton's attention.

When the bell rang Bella hopped out of her chair, said a quick goodbye and fled from the room. I started to pack my books when I saw a note on my table. I opened it and saw seven big words written across the paper. _I want to speak to your family._

_So she did know._

When I walked out of the door, Mike cornered me against the lockers again.

"Okay _Cullen_," he spat at me, "I saw you talking with Bella, and I want to say that she isn't interested in you. I know she talked to you but that means nothing."

When Mike said this about Jessica, I didn't feel anything. Only amusement. But with Bella, it was like a bomb of jealousy exploded in my body. I noticed my body was shaking slightly and I was growling lowly in my throat.

"What happened to Jessica?" I managed to say, smirking when Mike paled.

"Jessica and I just want to stay friends, nothing more. I just know Bella really likes me and..."

"Goodbye Mike" I interrupted him coldly. I walked out of the hallway and onto the parking lot. I saw that my family was already standing next to my Volvo.

On the ride home my family was talking about Bella like she was a piece of dirt. It angered me, enraged me.

"Edward?" I noticed I was shaking and that I was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that tiny cracks started to appear in the plastic. "Edward, what is going on?" I didn't say anything but just drove harder.

When we reached the house, I got out of the car and slammed the door closed.

"Edward wait!" I didn't and walked inside.

"Carlisle I need to talk to you. _Alone_." Carlisle nodded and followed me out of the house.

"Let's phase, it'll be easier." I didn't wait for his answer and phased into the bronze wolf. I heard that Carlisle did the same. Together we started running. After 10 minutes I came to a stop. I turned around and looked at the black wolf in front of me.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Review!_


	5. Beauty and the Beast

_**A/N: **Hey guys! This is the fifth chapter. I hope you like it. It is the first one in BPOV. Charlie and Renee are **NOT** divorced in my story. Have fun reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything._

_**Chapter 5: **Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

**~BPOV~**

"Dad! I don't want to watch a movie that is a hundred years old!" I whined and looked at him.

"It is not a hundred years old. When I was younger it was a classic," My dad, Charlie defended himself.

"Yeah dad but you were younger ninety years ago," I said, laughing.

"Fine fine watch what you want. I am going for a run," My dad said grumpily.

"Wait! I want to go with you!" Charlie grumbled something and went for the door.

Our house was currently in Phoenix, a desert landscape. There was some forest, but nothing too great. Charlie and I walked the path we have walked for four years now, towards the mountains.

We moved here four years ago, for the second time. The not aging thing can become quite handy from time to time.

We aren't really a normal family. We are shapeshifters. We have the gift to phase in large tigers. There are more people who can, but not many. Most shapeshifters live in groups of 3 or 4. We do too, my mother Renee, my father Charlie and me, Isabella Swan. We have our own territory that we need to defend against our enemies. We basically have two: Vampires and Werewolves. We kill vampires to protect humans. And with werewolves, it's just in our nature. Cats don't like dogs. Tigers don't like wolves. It is really simple and has always been that way.

We reached the edge of the forest in no time, our home planted close to the mountains for this exact reason.

It would be one of our last runs here, as we needed to move again to avoid suspicion. Both Charlie and Renee couldn't pass for their age. My father made plans to go to his birth town, Forks. A small town in Washington.

We placed our fresh clothes on a flat rock for later.

"Let's just run along the borderline. I don't suspect there will be any action tonight. You ready?" my dad asked.

I nodded and phased. My powerful paws touched the ground, black claws appearing between my fingers. My fur is thick, a rich orange with pitch-black stripes and white highlights. My eyes sparkly golden and my teeth blinking white.

Charlie phased too. He was bigger than me, his muscles always bulging and rippling. His fur was a tone darker than mine, itching more to brown than orange.

_Let's start on the left side and work our way to the right side._ My dad thought to me. I growled in response and started running. We always could communicate in tiger form because our thoughts were connected. It was pretty annoying sometimes, but life-saving in other circumstances.

I have been this for about 70 years. My dad and my mother both had the tiger genes. My dad phased for the first time when he was 35 years old. My mother phased when she was 33 years old. When they saw each other they imprinted. 5 years later they had me.

When I turned 17, I phased for the first time. My parents, especially my mother Renee, thought it was too young. That I wouldn't find love or happiness. It hurt, but I learned to accept it.

The run along the border was quiet. Both me and my dad weren't in the mood to talk. Nothing too exciting happened so we sprinted back to our clothes.

Charlie and I phased back separately, no need to see each other naked, and put on our clothes. We strode back to the house quickly and opened the front door.

My mother was busy cooking. Something with steak and potatoes. _Hmm, my favorite._

"Thank God for you woman! I'm starving." Charlie said, walking up to Renee and giving her a kiss.

"It is almost ready dear. How was the run? No intruders I assume?"

Both me and Charlie shook our heads. "No, it was quiet and relaxing mom. This smells amazing!" I said, licking my lips.

"Thank you, Kitten." She smiled at me. She used my nickname she had made up when I phased for the first time.

We ate our dinner in silence, both me and Charlie devouring everything on our plates, retrieving an angry scowl for my mother.

"I bought tickets for a plane to Forks tomorrow, we are moving there. So after dinner, we are going to pack our suitcases."

I nodded and stood up to put away the dishes. I climbed up the upstairs to my bedroom, looking around for one last time before diving under the bed to retrieve my orange suitcase.

I managed to cram everything I wanted to bring in my suitcase. Clothes weren't necessary except the ones we needed to wear in the plane. Forks had complete other weather, so our summer clothes were useless there.

I carefully propped my backpack full of my drawing equipment. I loved drawing and I was pretty good at it too! The wall in my room I transformed into a beautiful clearing with a small waterfall and two deers.

I would have to create something new in Forks, as I couldn't stand a blank wall.

I quickly grabbed my book from the nightstand and turned the pages until I found the one where I last stopped. I settled comfortably against the headboard and snuggled beneath the blankets.

* * *

The next morning went by in a blur, mostly just running around the house to pack the last items for our move.

"Bella, we are going for the last run along the border. Are you okay with being here alone?" Renee asked.

"Yeah mom, have fun." I waved them out and walked around the house one last time as I waited for them to come back.

After 30 minutes my parents came home. They told me that nothing happened on their run.

"Alright, are you guys ready to go?" Charlie asked as he grabbed two suitcases and slung a backpack over his shoulder.

"Yes dear, I'm going to miss this place though. I really liked it here. The forest was exactly right. And there weren't many enemies," my mom answered.

At the airport, we could walk through security quite easily. We took our seats and waited for the plane to take off and rise. I grabbed my book again and popped in my earbuds.

30 minutes before landing I finished it and prepared myself for the landing. Everything went smoothly and soon after, we sat in the cab towards our new home.

When it stopped we got out and stared at the small house.

"It looks just like I remember," my dad said, a big grin plastered on his face. We walked inside and put down our suitcases. I took a look around and it looked warm and cozy.

"I like it, this is where you grew up right dad?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, I always really liked it here. We have a nice forest out there to make our territory." I nodded and walked with my suitcases upstairs to my room.

It was a nice room, smaller than the one I had in Phoenix. It had warm creamy walls and bedsheets, a nice desk and a large window facing the forest. I opened my suitcase and started to unpack.

"Hey Bells, what do you want for lunch?" My dad yelled at me sometime later.

"Some toast would be nice dad!" I quickly finished putting my photos on my desk and headed downstairs.

Renee made some toast and grilled cheese. _Exactly what I need, thank you, mom!_ I silently praised her.

"Tomorrow is your first school day in Forks high school. You start as a 17-year-old Junior," My mom said, putting the plates in front of us. I nodded and dug into the toast.

"We also have a little welcome present for you." I looked questioning at my parents but they just pointed to the door. I jogged over and opened it, revealing a very old, red Chevy truck standing in the driveway.

"Omg! I absolutely love it!" I exclaimed. I ran to my parents and gave them a hug.

"This is so you can ride to school. It is not the best but it works." My dad said, patting the large metal beast.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Dad wanted to run along the forest on his own. Mom was unpacking the last things and I was reading on my bed. When it was almost midnight, I fell asleep.

I woke up by my alarm clock. I groaned and got out of bed. I grabbed my bag and put in everything I need for school. School isn't something that I don't like. Sure the first three times I needed to go were a nightmare but now I know everything, it is okay.

"Morning dad, mom," I greeted my parents who were sitting at the dining table with the morning paper.

"Morning Kitten. How did you sleep?" My mom asked me.

"I slept fine. The bed is nice. The rain is weird though, we never had that in Phoenix," I said as Renee put a plate full of eggs in front of me. I quickly ate all of the food and got up.

"I'm going to school." My parents nodded and wished me good luck and to have fun.

I got in my car and drove towards my new school. The car didn't drive fast, but it was exactly right for the roads here. It did make a lot of noise, making every head in the school's parking lot turn my way.

My cheeks started flaming as I parked my car and got out. I looked around and saw a small building with a sigh 'administration'. I opened the door and was greeted by an old woman with a gentle smile.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, I'm new here," I said to the old lady that is sitting behind the desk.

"Oh yes of course. I have your schedule here, and a map of the school. You need to let your teachers sign this piece of paper and then return it to me." I nodded at her and walked out of the building.

On my schedule, I saw that I had math in building 2 first. I was halfway across the parking lot before a blond guy halted me in my steps.

"Hey, you're Isabella, right? I am Mike. Nice to meet you. The whole school has been waiting for you." He said, staring creepily at me.

"Umm yeah. I prefer Bella though." I started walking again.

"Hey! Where do you need to go? I can walk you there." Mike yelled from behind me as he ran up next to me again.

"I need to go to building 2 for math, but I know where that is so I'm okay," I said hoping he'd get the hint.

"I have math there too! Let's walk together." I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"So, what do you think of Forks?" He asked me.

"It's okay I guess, I've only been here for a day. I like the forest and the rain though," I said. He wanted to reply but the teacher pointed to, I assumed, his seat and greeted me.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. You need to sign this." I said to the old male in front of me.

"Ahh yes Miss Swan, I am Mr. Varner. You can sit in the back but I'm afraid you'll have to sit alone," he frowned.

"That is not a problem, Mr. Varner." I walked towards the seat he pointed at and sat down. The class went by quickly. As did the others. In no time it was lunchtime.

I walked into the cafeteria and smelled it. There were werewolves here. The oder was harsh against my nostrils, almost making me gag. _How had I not noticed it before?_

"Hey Bella, you want to sit with us?" Mike asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah sure Mike."

I looked around the cafeteria and saw them. There were five of them, a human among them. They already noticed me, glaring in my direction.

I sat down at a table with some people I've seen in other classes.

"Hey everyone, this is Bella. They are Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Eric and Tyler." Mike introduced me.

I nodded at everyone and smiled a little.

"So, how were the first few hours?" Angela asked.

"They were okay, boring." I laughed a little and turned to look at the werewolves again. My eyes locked with the one with bronze-colored hair, his green eyes blending with mine. The breath I was holding came out in a loud whoosh.

_My God he is beautiful._

All my thoughts fell away as I looked at him, still not breaking the connection our eyes held. His beautiful green eyes smoldered before a large boy tugged hard on his arm.

"Bella? Bella!" Someone shook my arm.

"Earth to Bella, You were out of it for a moment girl," Angela laughed as she picked up her sandwich. I smiled sheepishly back at her before looking over my shoulder at the werewolf table.

"Who are they?" I had to ask, I needed to know more about them.

"Oh, they are the Cullens," Jessica started with a giggle, "they came to live here two years ago. They moved here from Alaska. Their father, Carlisle Cullen is like a foster dad slash matchmaker. The blond girl, that's Rosalie and the big, dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela mused.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird." She laughed before continuing, "And, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's with Jasper, the blond male next to her."

"And him?" I trusted my head towards the beautiful boy.

Jessica giggled, "That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently, nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know?"

I laughed softly before taking a glance at him, _Edward_, again. His family was in a heated discussion, but the chatting students drowned it out.

"I need to go to biology, the teacher needs to sign this paper," I stated before rising. They waved as I left the cafeteria to biology.

I walked into the almost empty classroom and went to the teacher to get my paper signed.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella," I said to the middle-aged man.

"Welcome Isabella, you can sit right there." He pointed at a seat in the back of the classroom.

I sat down and waited for the lesson to begin. Slowly the classroom filled with teenagers, chatting happily with each other.

Then, the beautiful boy opened the door, striding into the room with a conflicted expression on his face. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

It was a shame that he was my enemy, he was so beautiful. I noticed he looked around the room, the only seat free was the one next to mine.

I saw his throat bob thickly as he strode over to me. My breath caught in my throat as his scent wafted towards me. He smelled like sunshine, pine trees and everything else I loved. My mouth watered involuntarily as I focused my gaze on the table.

The chair scraped against the floor as he took a seat next to me. I swallowed thickly myself before glancing over at him.

"Hey, you are Edward, right? I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella." I said with a bright smile. He stared at me with his mouth agape. _Cute_.

"Oh yeah -uh- I heard." He blushed adorably.

I laughed softly. "People have been gossiping about me before I came here, haven't they?"

"Maybe a little bit... It wasn't me though! I don't like to gossip and stuff and..."

I quickly cut his ramble off. "I believe you, don't worry."

"Good morning class, today we are going to separate onion root cells and label the phases of mitosis. Get started." Mr. Molina said after he set his bag down.

"Ladies first," Edward mumbled, pushing the microscope towards me. I looked at him and I was once again blown away by his beauty. "Or I could go first..." He softly said after I didn't say anything.

I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head. "No, no I'll go." I looked into the microscope for a moment before saying, "Prophase."I pushed the microscope to him and settled down against the hard surface of my chair.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" He asked. I nodded and watched with rapt attention as he bumped his head against the plastic material.

He nodded to himself when he saw I was right. When I reached for the next slide, he did the same. Our fingers brushed lightly against each other. Something that felt like electricity shot up my arm and left a tingling feeling. He pulled his hand away and frowned. "Sorry, I think I'm static."

_It wasn't that kind of shock, it was pleasurable._

He put in the next slide and looked in the scope. "It is metaphase." He said, writing it down on his answer sheet.

"Can I check?" I asked. He nodded and pushed the scope back to me again. "You're right," I pouted disappointedly.

"I could've told you that," Edward mumbled, causing me to snicker quietly.

He held his hand up for the next slide, and I made sure I didn't touch him again. He put the slide in and took a quick look. "It's anaphase, you want to check it?" He looked at me and my heart did a double-take.

"No, I believe you." This continued for the last couple of slides

Mr. Molina walked to our table and looked at the answer paper that was laying in front of Edward. "Didn't you give Isabella the chance to do the exercises Mr. Cullen?" I sighed and looked at Edward.

"It's Bella and she identified three out of five Sir," Edward answered Mr. Molina. The teacher shrugged and walked away with our answers. Edward turned to look at the clock. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Do you like the rain?" I immediately saw that he regretted his question.

"You're asking me about the weather?" I asked uncertainly.

He looked uncomfortable before saying, " I really don't know what else to talk about." He laughed a little. I already loved that laugh. _Wait what?_

"Well as the matter of fact, I really do like the rain actually. It is relaxing." I said, looking out of the window. It was true, I love running through the rain. You can block out all other sounds and thoughts.

"Yeah I agree, it really is relaxing."

We were both silent again, and I tried to come up with a topic, just to hear him talking again. His velvety voice did things to my body and mind I didn't really understand._ Why did I react so strongly to a werewolf?_

He glanced at me again and I was lost in his sparkly green eyes. We stared at each other for what felt like hours when we suddenly heard a loud cough. I turned and saw that Mike Newton was glaring daggers at Edward.

"Can I speak with you for a moment after class Cullen?" Edward rolled his eyes and nodded in response, his face annoyed. I took that moment to write a small note to Edward. There were seven big words written on the paper. _I want to speak to your family._ I laid it between his books so he couldn't miss it.

The bell rang and I hopped out of my seat. I mumbled a goodbye to Edward and walked out of the classroom. Fortunately, it was my last hour so I could go home immediately.

When I drove home, I thought of Edward, the beautiful werewolf. I almost forgot what he was while we chatted easily back and forth. He didn't have the same glare like his family had, he was kind to me. _Maybe he felt the same._

I pulled up next to my house and got inside. Luckily my parents were already there, sitting at the dining table.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: **_Review!_


	6. The talk

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight!_

**_Chapter 6:_**_ The talk_

* * *

**~EPOV~**

_What is going on?_ My father thought. I looked in the eyes of the big black wolf.

_I don't really know. It was really strange._ I shook my big head and started pacing around.

_Why don't you just start at the beginning?_ My dad looked at me, his dark eyes held nothing but curiosity, patience and love. I heaved a sign and started pacing again.

_Well, we were having lunch like always. There was a new girl coming today, everyone talked and gossiped about her. Until she walked into the cafeteria._ I stopped pacing for a moment and clawed at the ground. _I looked her in the eyes and felt a kind of attraction towards her._ I looked at my dad again and saw in his eyes that he had a question.

_The point is... Man, I don't know how to do this. Uhm, let's just spit it out. The new girl, Bella, is a tiger!_ I looked at Carlisle. His eyes were big.

_Are you absolutely sure?_ He asked.

_Positive, she wants to speak with us._ Carlisle growled lowly. _But the worst part is that I felt that weird attraction towards here. What is that Carlisle?_ I whined and dug my claws in the ground.

_I don't know son, it sounds like the imprinting progress but..._ I cut him off.

_No! No, I can't love somebody! If she is my imprint she would deserve so much more. I can't Carlisle, I can't..._ I shook my head and whimpered.

Carlisle's big wolf form walked over to me. I knew I was large but Carlisle still towered over me. _Look at me, Edward._ I shrunk back a little and stared into his black eyes._ If you say that you don't deserve love one more time, I swear I will castrate you!_ I looked at him for a minute before laughing and barking loudly. He looked at me with a large wolf grin.

_I am serious though Edward, you really should stop blaming yourself for everything. You are not a bad person._ I looked him in the eye. _Come on, let's go back._ I nodded my head, grateful that he wasn't going further on the subject. _Race you home?_ My father thought. I growled and started running.

I was faster than my father and arrived a minute or so before him at the house. I phased back and wanted to put on my clothes when I noticed I hadn't brought a shirt.

My family never saw me without my clothes. I always hid the many scars across my front and back. I hated them and my body, so I always wore shirts and long pants. I hated it when someone saw them.

Carlisle phased a few trees away from me and called my name. When I didn't respond, he pushed the branch to the side and came over to me.

"Why are you still there?" he asked, his eyes on mine the whole time. He respected my wishes and demands.

I hesitated for a moment. "I... I didn't bring a shirt." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, shall I get you one?" He asked uncertainly.

"That would be nice." I waited a moment until Carlisle came back. I turned around, not wanting to see the face of my father.

"Here Edward." My father said softly.

I grabbed the shirt and mumbled a thanks. I pulled the soft fabric over my head and turned around. My father looked at me. "Edward,..."

"Don't! Just don't." I mumbled and pushed past him into the house. I didn't bother speaking to anyone and went up to my room immediately.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already late, we were in the forest for hours. I took a quick shower to wash away the filthiness. I slipped in my pajamas and slid into bed, sleep claiming me immediately.

I shot up in my bed when my alarm rang, sweat sticking my shirt to my back. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I had a nightmare, _again_. They were always the same, every night. Only tonight, the end was different.

_"Edward! Edward calm down please," Bella yelled. I couldn't and phased. My fur became red with blood and everything went silent._

It was the first time Bella Swan spooked my dreams. Normally it was my birth mom, Elisabeth, who yelled at me before dying with her blood on my hands. It was different with Bella, it felt like my life had just ended right there.

I shuddered and shook my head, slipping quietly into the bathroom. I splashed my face with some ice-cold water and brushed my teeth. I leaned heavily against the sink and buried my head in my hands.

_Why is this happening? What is going on? What am I feeling? What the hell is Bella Swan doing to me?_

I decided there and then that I hated her, loathed her even. I would stay away from her like she was a disease.

Anger boiled up and I snapped, my hand shooting out, hitting the mirror with a sickening thud. Sharp pieces of glass got stuck in my hand as I let out a relieved cry. The pain felt good.

Not 5 seconds after, Carlisle burst through the door, his face contracted with alarm. "_Jesus_ Edward."

I looked away sheepishly as he inspected my hand before dragging me downstairs where the rest of the family was seated around the table.

"_Edward_! What happened?" Esme shrieked, quickly grabbing a wet towel.

"I punched the mirror, nothing serious," I told her quietly as the cuts already began to mend. Carlisle plucked all the pieces of glass out and wrapped the towel around my knuckles.

"Keep pressure on it for now," he said with a disapproving look my way. I nodded and said nothing as Esme placed a plate with breakfast in front of me. I shrugged it down and stood.

"I'm going for a quick run," I said before darting out of the room. I needed some fresh meat again, my wolf hungry. I undressed by the trees and phased, running around until I smelled a deer nearby.

But as I was running, my thoughts focused on Bella again. How would I act in biology? Ignoring her seemed to be the best option. But she did say she wanted to talk to us with her family, and I didn't think she forgot that.

And then there was that weird attraction thing, I was drawn to her, her scent, her beauty, her mind. _Sigh_.

I shook my head and ran faster, nearing a clearing with the deer. It was drinking from a creek, slowly gulping down the rich water.

The rustling of leaves distracted me and I turned my head in time to see a mountain lion crouching down behind the deer. They both had yet to notice me, the lion too busy with the deer, and the deer too busy with the water.

I jumped at the same time the mountain lion did, throwing it away from the deer who jerked away from us. The lion lost interest in the deer and focused on me, growling and showing his teeth.

I smirked inwardly and locked my eyes with the orange ones in front of me. I sucked my lungs full of air and released it with a loud and harsh growl. The mountain lion shrank and whimpered, turning around to sprint away.

I set chase and locked my jaw around its neck, twisting my head to end his life. I ripped its fresh meat away and ran home just in time to go to school.

My siblings demanded that they drive with me again, so we all stepped in the Volvo. I merely rolled my eyes at the enthusiasm of Alice before speeding away.

We arrived shortly after, I parked my car in an empty spot before looking around. I spotted the rusty red truck not far away from my car.

"_She_ is here," Rose hissed, her eyes on the truck also.

I couldn't stop the rage and protectiveness as it ran through my entire being.

"Of course she is here. She needs to go to school like every other person!"

"She is not like any other person, Edward!" Rosalie glared at me.

I clenched my jaw and stepped out of the car, slamming the door a little too hard. I walked through the doors and to my locker, pinching the bridge of my nose along the way. Rosalie always managed to piss me off.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, leaning against the lockers for support, only to jump up as Bella's scent invaded my nostrils. My eyes snapped open to reveal her in front of me.

"Ohh um hello," I said quietly, my eyes shooting around to find something to focus on. Her eyes, however, seemed like two little magnets, attracting mine towards them. I shivered when jade met topaz, blending together like it was meant to be.

"Can I come by after school with my family? We like to talk to yours," she asked after a minute of staring.

My mouth opened to respond but no sound came out, probably looking like a dumb fish desperate for attention. _Say something idiot!_

"Sure, yeah that's alright." _That wasn't so hard, was it?_

"Thanks Edward, can you give me the address?" She smiled at me, making me melt. _I could never hate this beautiful creature. Gah I'm screwed!_

**~BPOV~**

"Mom, dad, we need to talk," I stated as we sat down in the kitchen.

"What is it Bells?" My father said. He looked worried. I took a deep breath.

"There are werewolves in this town," I murmured.

"What? No! How do you know?" My mother asked.

"They are students at my school. I met one in biology."

"Bella this is serious! They are dangerous," My dad said, giving me a disapproving look.

"They didn't seem very dangerous, I asked to go to their house and talk to the whole pack." My dad pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When?" My dad asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know dad, I just asked a guy if I could talk to them." I looked at my mom, questionably about her silence.

"Kitten please be careful. You know how dangerous werewolves could be. There are stories about a certain werewolf that killed a lot of people."

I looked at her. "What stories?" I asked.

"I have told you that story before. The one with Edward Cullen."

My jaw dropped, my eyes wide. "I need to go for a run." I didn't wait for their response and walked to the woods, phased and started running.

After a couple of hours, I came to a stop. I needed to sort out my thoughts. I felt a weird attraction to Edward. That would be imprinting I guess. If you ask someone who already imprinted how it feels like, they just zone out.

If I imprinted on Edward that would be just wrong! I mean he is my enemy for crying out loud. But still, he was really beautiful. I loved his blush when I stared a little too long. Or his beautiful green eyes. I looked forward to seeing him again in school, just so I could talk to him again, hear his beautiful, velvety voice.

After I spent some time in the woods before I ran back to the house and climbed into the tree next to my room. I didn't want to talk to my parents for a while. They would probably tell me to be careful and not to do anything reckless. I just laid in my bed and fell asleep.

My dreams were full of Edward and his pack but for the most part Edward. I woke because of my alarm and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and headed downstairs. "Morning," I said to my parents. They were both sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning sweetheart, was everything ok in the woods last night?" My mom asked while I made some breakfast.

"Yeah. I just ran for a little while." I quickly ate my meal and packed my bag. "I'm going to leave early. I am going to ask if we can meet up with the werewolfs today. I will text you their answer," I said as I skipped over to the door.

"Bella, please be careful." _Always the protective father._

"Sure dad."

I arrived at school early, early enough to find Edward and ask for his address. I would ask _him_, he doesn't seem to hate me. His family on the other hand certainly did. Their glares spoke volumes. I sat in my car for a moment before the silver Volvo pulled up into the parking lot. I couldn't hear their conversation but when Edward got out of the car, he seemed upset.

I watched as Edward walked to his locker, his expression still angry and upset. The sudden longing to comfort him slapped me in the face, so I took a deep breath to calm myself and pretended to rummage through my locker to hide from him until I got a grip on myself. Once I did, I turned around the exact same moment Edward did, and we both let out gasps.

"Oh, hello," He greeted quietly and averted his eyes.

"Hi," I began, but the next words seemed stuck in my throat as I took a deep breath. His strong scent flooded my nostrils, the rich scent of the forests and the sun calming me immediately. I dared a step forward and he took one back, pressing himself slightly against the lockers. "Can I come by after school with my family? We'd like to talk to your family."

He stared at me, his wide green eyes now on mine and his mouth opening and closing slightly. I cocked my head to the side and cleared my throat, giggling under my breath as he blinked repeatedly and finally answered. "Sure, yeah that's alright." He said weakly, scratching his pale neck with his nails.

"Alright Edward, can you give me the address?" I asked.

"It's 3333 NW Quimby St. Should I write it down?"

I nodded and watched when he wrote down his address before he handed the piece of paper to me. Again his fingers lightly grazed mine and just like before an electric shock shot up my arm, causing my eyes to flicker towards his, trying to see if he felt it too.

"Edward!" I looked down the hallway and saw Emmett, I think his name was, walking quickly towards us. His scent was nothing like Edward's, not gentle and soft, but harsh and _disgusting_. The urge to attack him got stronger the nearer he came, and it was not only because of what he was. "Edward, get away from her!" Emmett hissed through his teeth.

"She has a name, Emmett!" Edward snapped.

Edward was also shaking and glaring at Emmett who looked shocked at Edward's remark. I think Edward didn't know he pulled me behind him to protect me. Emmett was about to say something but was cut off by the bell. Emmett grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him away.

The first few hours went by in a blur. All I could think about was my conversation with Edward and the interruption from Emmett. Edward was protecting me at that moment. I think he didn't notice but still. The bell rang again and it was lunchtime.

I walked into the cafeteria and was immediately welcomed by 4 death stares. Wait 4, Edward wasn't with them. I looked around but saw him nowhere. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Do you want to eat outside?"

**~EPOV~**

I know it was stupid to ask if she wanted to sit with me but I couldn't help it. Bella turned and gasped a little. "Yeah sure, I would love to." I took a quick look at my family. They were all staring at me and her. I slowly walked outside and to a tree. I sat down and looked at her.

"I'm sorry about Emmett earlier today," I said quietly while looking down. "No problem. It wasn't your fault." I was touched by her words. We both grabbed our lunch and started eating. I suddenly remembered that she was coming over today.

"How late does your family want to come?" I asked. She looked at her phone for a moment and answered. "Is it okay if we come by at 7?" I thought for a moment before nodding. "I really hope my brothers can behave themselves. You saw how Emmett was to you earlier today."

"Yeah while I don't blame him, we are enemies." I looked at her. "I just don't know why I react that way to you," I spoke my thoughts out loud. "I don't know either. It's almost time for biology, let's go." Honestly, I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay with her.

We walked to our classroom in silence. In the hall, we came across Jessica and Lauren. They walked up to me and pushed Bella out of the way. "Hey, Edward." Jessica breathed. "I heard you made plans with _her_, but you can always cancel and go with us you know." The way she said _her _made me so angry. But before I could do something Bella did.

"If Edward wants to go with _you _he would tell you. But I am for sure that he won't. Just leave us alone!" She spat at Jessica and Lauren. Her normally bright yellow eyes were dark and full of hate. She was also shaking a little. I quickly went to her and grabbed her hand.

"Go away, Jessica. I'm not interested."

When Bella and I walked into the classroom, I noticed that I was still holding her hand. Electric shocks continued to shoot up my arm. Bella looked down and noticed this too. I quickly let her hand drop and scratched my neck. We walked to our seat and waited for the lesson to begin.

Our biology lesson was filled with a nice conversation about all kinds of stuff. The bell rang. Bella turned to me and said, "I guess I see you at 7." A nervous laugh escaped her. "Yes, till then." I waved like an idiot and left the classroom.

When my family got into my car they were staring at me. I didn't say anything and started driving. They just stared at me the whole ride until Rosalie said something. "You smell Edward, you smell like a cat. You told us that you would stay away from the mud." I clenched my teeth but didn't say something.

When we arrived at the house, I immediately went up to my room. I grabbed my iPod and a book and sat on my bed. After an hour my door opened. I looked up and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway. "Everyone left. Do you want to talk?" I nodded and stood up to put away my book. "How late are they coming?" My adoptive father asked. "At 7, how do you know?"

"Emmett said that you hung out with her again, and figured that they are coming today. What's the girl's name?" I looked down and flushed red. That happens every time someone mentions her. "Her name is Bella." I loved the way it rolled off my tongue. "Do you know how big her family is?" He asked.

"They are with 3, herself, her mother and her father." He nodded and sat next to me. "Can you please keep an eye on Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie please, they really hate her." I pleaded with him. "I will see what I can do, but you have to remember that this family is our enemy." I nodded and looked him in the eye.

"You really care about her, don't you?" I shrugged and looked away. "It's okay Edward, you deserve it." With that, he walked out of the room.

It was ten minutes to seven. Everyone was nervous. I just sat in my room, waiting for Bella. She had given me her number at lunch. She sent me a message that they were on their way. "Edward! They are here!" Jasper yelled form downstairs. I took a deep breath and walked to my family. I immediately smelled an awful smell. They were already in the living room. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie didn't want to sit too close to them so they stood by the wall. Carlisle and Esme both sat calmly in the love chair.

"Thank you that you could all be here. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife and imprint Esme. There are Emmett and his imprint Rosalie, Jasper and his imprint Alice. And that is Edward." The older man, what I presume was Bella's father, nodded to all of my siblings until he heard my name. His eyes narrowed and he growled lowly in his throat. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Oh right. Well, I'm Charlie, and this is my imprint Renee and our daughter Bella." Renee looked tense but Bella just smiled at me. I grinned back like an idiot. "Nice to meet you, everyone. I think we should talk about territory first. We have a rather…" I stopped listening after that. Bella and I probably looked like we did a staring contest. I felt everything around me fade away, only she was left.

I was for sure now. I imprinted.

* * *

_**A/N: **Review_


	7. Imprinting

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys! This is the 7th chapter. I hope you like it and have fun reading it!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight._

_**Chapter 7: **imprinting_

* * *

**~BPOV~**

Edward and I were still staring at each other. My dad and his dad were talking about a treaty and the territories and stuff. I didn't even bother to listen. I never knew how it felt to imprint but I really think I do now. It felt like everything was about him; like gravity didn't exist anymore but it was him that held me on the ground.

Out of nowhere, there was a sharp pain in my chest, it was like a knife that was trying to cut my heart out. I gasped and rubbed my chest, trying to ease the pain. Edward did the exact same thing. I looked into Edward's eyes again and saw a completely different emotion there.

_Love._

I slowly stood up and walked to Edward, he did the same towards me. We still didn't break the connection that our eyes held. He extended his hand towards me, I walked forward and grabbed it. Immediately the pain in my chest was gone. Like if it was never there. I felt the small shocks of electricity shooting up my arm.

I vaguely heard my father yell at me but I didn't listen to him, I just hold Edward's hand and gazed in his eyes. He lifted his other hand to my face and stroked my cheek. "Bella." He whispered, his eyes full of love. Every one of both families was probably staring at us but I couldn't make myself care about that.

Someone grabbed Edward's shoulder and pushed him away from me. The pain in my chest was back immediately.

"Isabella, we are leaving right now!"

I looked around the room and saw that my dad had Edward pinned against the wall. All thoughts left my head, rage spread through my body like wildfire. And a single sentence replayed over and over in my mind:

_My mate is in danger!_

I ran to my father and pushed him away. "You will never touch my imprint again!" I put as much venom I could muster in that sentence.

My dad looked both shocked and hurt, but I didn't care. I noticed that Edward had put his hand on my shoulder; he also wanted the pain gone.

"Edward? What is going on?" Esme, Edward's mother, asked.

**~EPOV~**

I didn't answer my mother, I kept my stare on the beautiful creature in front of me. She grabbed my hand, that was still on her shoulder, with her own small one. My whole body started to tingle and I sighed. This is what heaven was supposed to be. Unfortunately, we weren't done yet.

"Isabella! Step away from that freak right now!"

I looked up to see her father, Charlie, shaking with rage, his eyes on Bella. Carlisle stood up and got between us and Charlie.

"We certainly have a weird situation going on, let's all sit down and talk about it." Charlie, who had no intention of sitting, looked at Carlisle like he had a second head.

"I. Want. To. Go. Home. With. My. Daughter!" Charlie yelled each word created their own sentence. "I know you took _him _in your house a long time ago but I don't trust him, and definitely not with my daughter." They were talking about me. Charlie's words made sense, Bella deserved so much more. I let my hand drop from her shoulder and stepped away.

I moaned inwardly at the pain in my chest. I noticed Bella cringed as well. Horror spread through my body, _I had caused her pain!_ "No, come back..." Bella whined, reaching for my hand again. I allowed her to take it and the pain was gone. Just like the first time, I got that intense urge to lean down to smell Bella's hair, to breathe in her scent.

I heard someone clear there throat, and I looked up. Carlisle was standing in front of a very upset Charlie, Emmett and Jasper were standing in front of there mates and Esme. Renee, Bella's mother, was standing behind Charlie, ready to jump in. In my mind, I saw a few different scenarios of this moment. They all ended with Bella getting hurt.

I reacted immediately, I pulled Bella behind me and crouched in front of her. I bared my teeth and growled at everyone. I didn't care about the pack or the Tigers, only Bella. With my current position, Bella didn't touch me anymore. She noticed this too and wrapped her arms around my waist.

After I took a glance around the room, I finally got my hearing back. Everyone was yelling at each other, Charlie being the loudest. "Everyone shut up!" I yelled. Both of the families stopped to look at me. "Look I don't know what is going on and stuff but if we yell at each other it won't ever work out." Charlie huffed.

"So now you are all _save the people_, talk things out rather than fight, _protect your loved ones._" I clenched my fists at his comment. He was right, again. "Isabella, step away from him now!" His tone was different, deeper maybe. I figured that that was his Alpha voice. However, Bella didn't let go of my waist and shook her head against my back.

Charlie growled, as did Renee. "Edward? Let Isabella go." My dad said, still looking sternly at Charlie. It wasn't his Alpha voice so I didn't let go.

"Edward?" Bella whispered so lowly that only I could hear it. "Can we just make a run for it?" I nodded my head, grabbed Bella's hand and ran to the door.

"Edward, wait!" My family yelled. Carlisle tried to run towards me.

"No, we just need to clear our heads, a lot has happened in just one hour." I ran away, not letting go of Bella's hand.

"You stay here young lady!" Charlie snapped. I turned around, ready to yell, growl, or attack but Bella tugged at my hand. She pulled me outside and closed the door. We ran towards the woods, still holding each other's hand. After a few minutes of silence, we saw a small bench. We walked towards it and sat down, We made sure some part of our body's touched.

"Well, this is all confusing." I laughed nervously. She looked at me, her eyes filled with tears. the sight of it broke my heart. Such a beautiful creature shouldn't cry.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way! I wanted to introduce my imprint to my parents, I want them to like him. I want them to like _you_!" She dropped her head in her hands and started sobbing. I was lost, I felt a large amount of pain in my chest because I saw her cry. I acted on pure instinct and put my hand on her back.

She tensed for a moment before relaxing again. "I don't know why, but your touch seems to erase all worry and stuff. It's amazing." She mumbled softly. I rubbed small circles on her back, still a little uncertain. We sat there in silence for what felt like hours.

I heard a twig snap behind up. I jumped to my feet and turned around, pushing Bella gently behind me. Carlisle walked towards us. "Charlie and Renee left, they were too angry to talk. I am really sorry about everything Bella, I wanted to tell you that I am always supporting you and Edward."

Bella looked at him from behind me. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. I do however need to talk to my parents, I want them to understand." Carlisle nodded and turned to me.

"We really want to talk to you about all this Edward. I know you don't want to let Bella go but you need to for tonight." Carlisle pleaded with me.

"No!" I stubbornly shook my head. Now I had finally found her, I wasn't about to let her go that easy. And above that, I didn't want her to go to her father, not now anyway. He was fresh and wild with anger right now, directed at me and _her_. It wouldn't be safe.

Carlisle raised his hands. "I suppose Bella can come, _for now_. She needs to go home at some point Edward, and you both can't run away from this." Carlisle said softly.

"I will come, Edward, don't worry. My dad is probably hunting now anyway," Bella reassured me. Her words did more to me than Carlisle's, and I felt myself relax. My eyes flickered to Carlisle and I bowed my head slightly to show him my regret of lashing out. Carlisle smiled and nodded his acceptance, before turning back to the couch.

A warm, petite hand crawled up my arm and settled on my right shoulder, while her other hand slid up my left one. I could hear her shaky exhale, and my eyes fluttered closed as she hugged me close. Every worry I ever had seemed to fly away by this simple movement. The trees rustled around us, the sun warmed the air and the birds chirped happily. But none of these nature miracles could hold my attention, not with Bella around.

I looked down at her and only now notice she was a great deal smaller than me. She barely reached my shoulders with the top of her head and somewhere deep inside me, I was glad for it. She fit perfectly in my arms and her warmth seeped through both of our clothes and deep into my very soul. Unfortunately, our bubble popped as she spoke.

"We need to go to your house, your father wanted to speak to you." She mumbled into my chest. Her warm breath went through my shirt and onto my chest, I shuddered from the feeling.

"Yeah let's go."

Bella and I walked into the house in silence. My family was waiting for us in the living room, everyone was very tense. I refused to sit away from Bella so I stood slightly in front of her in a protective way.

"So," Carlisle stated. "we all know that this situation is very complicated, especially for you two, but also for us." Carlisle looked at Bella and continued speaking. "We don't want to start a war with the Tigers. We are really happy for Edward that he has found his imprint. We don't care that you are a Tiger."

Rosalie huffed and glared at Bella. Her hand, that was still holding mine, tightened. "We do need to talk with your family Bella. I know they probably want to kill us right away, especially Edward." Carlisle continued.

"Do you think you can go back to your father safe?" My mom asked.

"Well, I know he won't attack me or anything. He is probably just really angry for a while." Bella mumbled softly, looking to the ground.

"Try to calm them down. We know your imprint instincts are much stronger because you imprinted on a werewolf, your father knows this as well. He knows you can't stay away from Edward long, I think he will understand." Carlisle said, looking between Bella and me.

I nodded and turned to Bella. "Will you be okay?" Bella nodded and looked at me.

"I will come back okay." She turned to Carlisle. "I am really thankful that you accept our imprinting and that I am welcome here. I am sorry that you can't do the same at our house."

Carlisle nodded and turned away. "Let's give their goodbye some privacy."

When my family was gone, I turned to Bella. "You need to go." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, but I will come back." She said confidently. "I really love my parents but it physically hurts to be away from you. I know this will be complicated but we will figure it out." She put her hand on my cheek, stroking my skin. I purred and pushed my head into her hand, causing her to giggle and scratch her short fingernails through my hair, which only made me purr harder.

After a minute she let go and stepped back. "I really need to go now." I nodded and walked her to the door. She looked me deep in the eye for a moment before turning. Seeing her leave was hard, I wanted to hold her again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, Carlisle's hand. "It has been two hours now Edward, come inside please." I shrugged his hand off and walked past him into the house. My family was staring at me, waiting for an explanation I would not give. I walked with my head down towards the stairs and went into my room.

I laid on my bed with my earplugs in. I thought about today, and about Bella. Charlie and Renee didn't take the imprinting very well. Bella was probably having a hard time at her home and it was all because of me. _Why couldn't I do something good for the world? I always manage to screw up everything._

I didn't come out of my bed for the rest of the day. Tomorrow we had school again and more importantly, I had biology with Bella. I still had that dull ache in my chest because Bella wasn't here. And secretly hoped she missed me as much as I missed her, although that seemed impossible. I closed my eyes and turn to my side, burying my face in the soft pillow beneath my head.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke from my alarm, letting me know it was time to get ready and go to school. I took a quick shower and went downstairs. I noticed, to my delight, that nobody was there. After a quick breakfast, which I ate in my car, I drove to school with some music on and relaxed with the thought of Bella. I arrived at school really early, but that was my plan. I parked my car and looked around. Yes! Her car was there. I got out of my car and ran towards the building.

I breathed in deeply, looking for that one scent. I smelled it, strongly. She was here and she was close. It felt like all of my senses were shut off except my sense of smell. Somewhere on my left, I heard a chuckle. I ignored it and continued walking. "Edward!" Someone yelled between giggles. I turned and my eyes met sparkling golden ones.

"Bella," I whispered, reaching blindly for her hand. She grabbed it eagerly and sighed. It felt like I could breathe normally again, my body stopped aching immediately.

"Hey, how are you?" She breathed.

"I'm fine I guess. How did it go with your family?" I asked, remembering everything about yesterday again. "He didn't hurt you or anything right?"

"Nothing happened." She laid her hand on my cheek again. I calmed down and looked her in the eye. "Let's go somewhere quieter. Don't want any eavesdroppers now, do we." She said and laughed, looking to the many teenagers around us. I nodded and followed her outside.

We came to a stop just past the tree line. "Alright, tell me everything."

**~BPOV~**

The dull ache in my chest was immediately back after I let go of Edward and walked to my car. When I pulled out of his driveway, I took a glance at him. He was still standing in the doorway with such a broken expression on his face, I almost wanted to go back and comfort him. But I didn't and drove home, preparing for the wrath of my father.

I got out of my car and walked towards the door. But before I could open it, my dad came out and dragged me inside. "You will explain this young lady!" My dad said. I nodded and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know how it happened and why it happened but I imprinted on the werewolf Edward Cullen," I said. "I know you hate them already and you don't want me with them, but you can't force me away from Edward. It physically hurts to be away from him." Charlie looked somewhat less angry, my mother was staring at me with a strange emotion in her eyes.

"They are dangerous Bella, they can hurt you anytime." My dad pleaded with me.

"Dad, you must know everything about imprinting. You just can't hurt your own imprint. And because we both imprinted on each other the bond is even stronger. Edward would leave his own family for me!" I looked down, embarrassed about my confession.

"I think you're right Bella, but I don't like it or them. You may haven't heard the stories about Edward but he is still dangerous. I know I can't force you away from him, but just be careful." My dad said, glancing at my mom who nodded.

"Thank you, both of you, it means a lot to me. I finally understand how it feels to imprint someone."

My mom stood up from her chair and gave me a hug. "Do what makes you happy Bella." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and slowly retreated from my mother's embrace.

"Are you going back to him now?" My dad asked, scratching the back of his neck.

As much I wanted to say yes, I knew I couldn't. "No, we will see each other in school again."

Both my parents visibly relaxed. I really wanted my parents to like my imprint, but I couldn't blame them for this. He is their natural enemy. "I'm going to bed early," I confessed, walking towards the stairs. Both my parents nodded and I walked to my room. I laid on my bed for quite a long time, just staring at the ceiling and thinking about lots of stuff.

I thought about going to school early tomorrow so I could spend more time with Edward. I didn't even ask for his number! I could really slap myself right now. How are we supposed to communicate? Maybe he was leaving tonight and I couldn't even beg for him to stay. Maybe he was in a car crash, or vampires ripped him apart.

_Bella_, I told myself, calm down. _You are not making any sense. Firstly, Edward wasn't going to leave. Secondly, the car would have more damage than Edward. And thirdly, Edward is way stronger than a vampire._

My eyes started to droop. I didn't notice that is was already this late. I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately. My dreams were once again filled with Edward.

* * *

_**A/N: **Review_


	8. The meadow

**Heyy this is the 8th chapter, hope you like it! Question and love in the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**~EPOV~**

I was listening intently to Bella's story. She seemed to live the day all over again, her eyes were wary and focused on nothing. I gazed in her eyes, she was so beautiful. My hand, completely without my permission, cupped her cheek.

Bella sighed and came back to the world. "That's what happened, nothing more, nothing less." I nodded, happy that her father accepted me. Her hand came up to lay on top of mine. My body tingled all over again. She looked into my green eyes with her yellow ones that held so much depth.

We both didn't notice that we were leaning forward, our faces only inches apart. "CULLEN!!" Both Bella and I jumped out of our skin. I turned and saw Newton, Jessica and Lauren coming towards us. Great.

Newton went to Bella the moment my hand dropped from her cheek. "Hey Edward, you look so hot today." Jessica breathed and Lauren nodded eagerly. Her filthy hands rubbed my chest. I stepped back effectively pushing her hands away and turned to Bella. Mike was all over her, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers.

I saw red.

I ran to them and pushed Mike hard. To hard. He flew into a tree behind him. He looked shocked for a moment before recovering. "I told you she was mine Cullen! And here you are touching and kissing her!" He yelled. For a moment my thoughts wandered.

Kissing Bella.

I dreaming about it in my sleep, all the time. I wondered how her soft lips would feel against mine. My thoughts were ended cruelly by Mike. He was yelling at Bella. "I know you love me, I have a amazing body!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"No you don't Mike, you disgust me just like Jessica and Lauren. Can't you see that we are both not interested." Bella said while shaking badly. I quickly walked over to her and placed my hand on her cheek. "You need to calm down, love." I whispered. She stopped breathing after I said love to her, looking at me with that strange emotion.

We heard Mike huff in annoyance. "Come on Jess, we are way better then her." Lauren said, grabbing Jessica's arm. The tree of them walked away and left us. Bella leaned into my hand and purred softly. "I really hate them, they never leave me alone. I think Jessica tried to get me from the first day we arrived here." Bella's pur turned into a low growl.

I chuckled at her jealousy. She was so cute. "Why did you call me love?" She asked. I froze and stopped breathing. I looked at her uncertain. "Yeah sorry, it slipped out. I understand if you are uncomfortable, we can be just friends if you want." I felt like a dagger was trying to cut out my heart at the moment I said those words.

I felt like I could cry. Something I hadn't done since the accident. I looked down and started fidgeting with my jacket. "I don't..." She tried again. "I don't want to be your friend. I want more." Her cheeks flamed red. I looked at her wide eyed. "Are you serious?" She nodded and threw her arms around me.

I sighed and buried my nose in her hair, taking in her floral scent. We heard the bell rang. "We need to get back." I stated, looking sadly at the building. She nodded and grabbed my hand. Together we walked to the building.

The day went by in a blur. Bella wasn't in any of my classes so I was bored out of my mind. Only the beautiful brunette was in my mind. "Edward can you repeat what I said?" My math teacher asked with a smug smile on her face. I knew I couldn't and shook my head.

"Why are you not paying attention to the class Edward, you normally have great grades but this year they are real bad." She looked at me with curiosity. I knew she liked gossips about students, that is why Jessica and Lauren like her so much.

"I think a few hours detention would do good, you can tell me what, or who, is on your mind." She giggeld like a little girl. I rolled my eyes and stared out of the window again.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Bella standing by a table. I walked towards her and was about to sit down when she stopped me. "Should we eat outside?" I nodded my head eagerly at the thought of being with her alone.

She grabbed my hand and led me to just past the treeline. We didn't have to worry about the bell, we had super hearing. We both sat down and grabbed out lunch. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked me.

"Oh um well, I have detention after school." I stated seriously. To my surprise she burst out laughing. "You...a...werewolf...has...detention...in...highschool?!" She asked between giggles. I started laughing and nodded. "I had someone else on my mind then math." I said, my voice clearly betraying in was her.

"And who was it? Jessica, Lauren. No wait! Mike Newton?!" She burst out laughing again and rolled over the ground. I grabbed her waist and started tickling her sides. Bella tried to push my hands away but I would not let go. "Edward!! Stop pleasee!" She yelled between her laugher.

I finally stepped back and let her catch her breath. "Don't ever do that again please." She closed her eyes and lay back on the soft grass. I layed down next to her and, too, closed my eyes.

"Can we run through the forest after your detention?" She asked suddenly. I tensed, I really didn't know if we could. "You mean after we phased?" I asked uncertain. "Yeah, nothing could go wrong right?" I shook my head. "Is something bothering you Edward?" She asked softly.

I had a internal battle, tell her but relive my past. Or don't tell her and hurt my imprint. Damn this is hard. I looked into her eyes. "I will tell you later, okay?" She nodded and combed her hand through my hair. I sighed and purred, pushing into her hand.

The bell rang. "We should go back." Bella nodded and got up. We walked into the building together and stopped in front of her classroom. "I see you after school!" She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. She turned and walked through the door.

I stood dumbfounded in front of the classroom. The spot she kissed tingled all over. The second warning bell rang and I hurried down the hall.

A few hours later I sat in the detention room. My math teacher stood in front of me, batting her eyes at me. She told me some stuff about paying attention, but I wasn't listening. Just staring at her and letting her think I was listening.

"I heard that you and miss Swan get along very well." She said at a sugar sweet tone. "Yeah we are friends." She looked not very convinced at my answer. "I heard from miss Stanley that you and her were very intimate behind the building." I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock; one more minute and I could leave.

I pretended to think about my answer when the bell rang. I grabbed my back and sprinted out of the room. Bella was standing next to my Volvo. "How was detention?" She giggled. I glared at her and stepped in the car. "I hate that woman, she was all gossiping about you and me. With me in the classroom!"

Bella was fully laughing now. I drove to my house. "Are you still up for that running?" She asked a little uncertain. I nodded my head and she visibly relaxed. "You think I would let the opportunity to outrun you pass?" I asked, amusement coating my voice. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "We're on!"

I parked the car in the garage and stepped out. I held out my hand for her and she took it. Our house was very large, white and beautiful. There were windows everywere and almost no doors. "Come to my room for a bit." I tugged at her hand, motioning to come upstairs.

I opened the door to my room and she gasped. "It's beautiful!" She walked by herself to my book shelf and looked at the books. I leaned against the doorpost and just wachted her. She grabbed a few books and read the first page.

After a while she turned to my bed and lightly touched the sheet. She sat down and looked at me. I walked to my huge window and pulled it open. Cold air flew inside but neither of us was effected because of our body temperature. "Do you want to run?" I asked her, and she nodded her head immediately.

We walked downstairs again and were almost outside when we were stopped by Carlisle. "What are you going to do?" I turned and looked at him. "Going for a run." I mumbled, knowing he would disapprove. "Is that wise Edward?" I sighed and nodded. Carlisle was a great man really, but he was just not my father eventhough he tried to be that for a long time.

"Be carefull." He turned and walked back to the others. Bella tugged at my hand and I followed her outside. "Do you have extra clothes?" I asked her, not wanting to see something I wasn't suppose to see. "Yes, I always have a extra pair in my bag, for emergencies." I nodded and placed my clothes on the stone. She did the same.

"You ready?" I nodded, closed my eyes and phased, praying I wouldn't hurt her. When In opened my eyes again, I saw the most beautiful creature in the world. Bella had a orange, brownish fur with pitch black stripes in a random position. Her eyes were shining gold. She was almost the same size as me, I was a little bit bigger.

Then a thought hit me, I couldn't communicate with her now. Carlisle ones said that imprints can separate themselves from the pack. Like being on a other frequency.

_Bella? _I tried not knowing if she could hear me. I looked at her and saw her whole face lit up. _Edward! _She thought back. I sighed happily and walked slowly to her. Bella started to purr lowly in her throat. I took a quick glance at the house and saw the whole family standing in front of the window, looking at us.

I growled and motioned to the treeline. Bella followed me and we were soon out of sight. _This is really crazy. I mean have you ever heard of it? A Werewolf and a Tiger together? _I barked a laugh at her thoughts. _I talked to Carlisle about it and he said he never heard of it. _

_I remember you said something about running mister Cullen. _I looked at her and thought of the path I always took to my meadow. _Think you can make it to there? _I asked in my mind. Bella nodded and faced forward, crouching down. _You really believe you can beat me, don't you? _Bella growled in response and glared at me.

I took my place next to her and, too, crouched down. _3 2 1... go! _And and we were off. I kept looking at Bella as she ran, she was really beautiful. Focus Edward! I pushed my legs faster and got the lead. The last hundred meters were close. Our noses were at the exact same line. I jumped forward and into the meadow.

I screwed up my landing and rolled through the grass. Twigs and leaves were sticking in my fur as I stood up. I turned and saw Bella sitting with a huge grin.

_I won. _I stated grinning myself. _O no mister you didn't, I jumped at the exact same time as you did. _She growled lowly and stood up. I growled to and slowly stalked over to her; like a predator would at his prey. Only this time there were two predators. We circeled around each other slowly, growling lowly, waiting for the other to make the first move.

I jumped at her and knocked her to the ground. We rolled around and I coudn't contain a loud laugh. She took advantage and rolled us over. She showed her teeth and hissed. I managed with all my strenght to roll her over again. I layed down and used my weight to pin her down.

_I won. _I thought again, looking in her golden eyes. She grinned and purred. I leaned down and licked her face. _Ahh gross! _She pushed me off her and stood up. _Let's talk, no think for a while. _She lay down and patted the grass next her with her tail. I walked over and sat close to her.

_So your like normal wolf but bigger and stronger. _She asked me. I barked a laugh. _Yeah, basically. I am also way more handsome then a normal wolf. _I waggled my eyebrows. Bella looked down with a grin. _And you're just a normal tiger but bigger? _I asked her.

_Yes I am, but there is one important difference. We live in groups, normal tiger don't. _She looked sad. I knew why; she hated that our imprinting effected her relationship with her parents. I moved closer to her so our sides were touching. _I really want them to like you. _

I slowly leaned my head down and rubbed it against her neck for multiple reasons. I was marking her, scenting her as mine against other wolves or tigers. I also did it because she needed the comfort.

Bella purred and moved her head on top of mine and breathed in deeply. _Can we just stay like this forever? Forget about our families, never go to school again. Never see Mike Newton trying to steal my girlfriend again. _I stiffened immediately after I thought this. Bella tensed too, not knowing what to make of the words.

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought that. _I moved slightly away from her, putting some space between us. _No Edward, I want to be your girlfriend. I really really like you as a imprint and boyfriend! _I looked at her and saw in her eyes that she thought the truth.

_I love you. _

She smiled wildly at my comment. _I love you too. _I jumped at her and she nestled her head in my neck. I rubbed my head up and down her back, feeling the soft texture of her fur. We were both purring loudly, but neither of us cared.

Behind us a twig snapped. I turned my head and my eyes locked on a black wolf. Next to him stood a light brown, a white and a dark brown one. I recognized them as my family.

I had two options. One; jumping up and protect Bella, growl and snap at them. Or two; don't move, make them believe you don't care about there presence.

_Don't move, make them believe we don't care about them. _I said to the beautiful creature beside me. She nodded her head and looked at the wolves from under my neck.

Somewhere far in my mind I heard my father call my name but I ignored it. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looked at us like we were aliens. Our limps were tangled together so we looked like one mass of bronze and orange with black stripes.

Carlisle took a step forward but was stopped by our warning growls. The black wolf sighed and looked at my brothers and sister. They seemed to agree on something because my sibling turned around and bolted into the forest.

Carlisle hesitated for a moment before howling into the sky. It was not some random howl. It was a peace howl. Wolfs sometimes use this howl to let the others know a new member joins the pack and they are at peace.

Carlisle finished and looked into my eye. I nodded my head thankfull, he winked in response. Carlisle turned and ran.

I turned to Bella and saw that she was staring at me. _Thank you, for everything. _She thought to me. _I followed your thoughts when Carlisle howled, it was beautiful. _I gave her my big wolfgrin. _I love you, we should get back. _

_Race you! _She said and bolted to the house.I started running myself but lost Bella, I was immediately anxious. I figured she had just outrun me and ran to the house.

About a hundred meters before the treeline Bella jumped out of a tree and onto my back. She knocked the wind out of me and pushed me on the ground. _Dubble win! _I growled playfully at her and snapped my teeth. Bella jumped up. _I am going to phase. _I nodded and left to give her some privacy.

I phased back myself and pulled on my clothes. "Bella, are you done?" I yelled to the trees. I was answered by a loud growl and a hiss. I ran through the trees and stopped dead in my tracks by what I saw. Bella stood infront of a vampire.

I phased to my wolf form and jumped to the spot next to Bella. The vampire seemed to freeze because he saw me but he quickly recovered and growled. "This is new, I have never seen a Werewolf and a Tiger together." The vampire laughed and crouched.

**~BPOV~**

Edward left me to phase back. I had a wonderful day, we leaned so much about each other. I still wondered why he was so against running together. I was about to phase back when I heard growling behind me. I turned and saw a vampire with red eyes. I growled back and crouched.

"Bella, are you done?" I heard Edward yell behind me. I growled louder so Edward could hear me. The vampire was still staring at me. Just as the vampire wanted to jump, Edward burst through the trees and jumped next to me. The vampire froze but quickly recovered.

"This is new, I have never seen a Werewolf and a Tiger together." He laughed and crouched. I jumped forward and dragged my claws over his chest. The vampire roared in pain and charged me. I dodged and locked my teeth around his arm and ripped it off. The vampire fell to the ground and I jumped on top of him and ripped of all his limbs off.

When he was dead I turned and saw all the wolves standing there. Edward immediately ran over to me. _Oh god are you okay? _He rubbed his head in my neck. _Yes I am fine, did the others hear the fight? _I answered him. _Yes and they phased immediately, they saw quickly that you could handel yourself. I'm sorry I didn't help. _He let out a whining sound and looked in my eyes.

_It's okay, he was weak anyway. _I noticed that the other wolves were leaving. _We need to set the remainings on fire. _Edward nodded and was about to run back when he saw Carlisle. "I will take care of it, thank you Bella." I nodded my head at him and walked with Edward to the house.

We both phased and walked into the house. "Come up my room." Edward said and I followed. We sat on the bed in silence, both thinking about what happened. I grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers. "I love you." He sat randomly but with much emotion.

I smiled; "I love you too." Edward gently pulled his hand lose from my grasp and wrapped them around my body. I burried my head against his chest and inhaled deeply, loving the scent of sunshine and the forest. "I know it's very weird for me to say but I really love your Tiger-form. You're so wild and beautiful." He sighed and tightened his grip.

"Edward, why were you so affraid of phasing next to me? If you don't want to answer it's okay but..." I trailed off, not wanting to push his buttons.

"It's okay, I'm just affraid you are going to run away from me." His answer shocked me.

"Edward I'm never going to let you go. Whatever it is that you're hiding, I can take it and love you still." I said against his chest. He sighed deeply and pulled back a little.

"I'm ready to talk about my past."

**So?? What do you think? Edward is finally opening up to Bella. And they said they love each other! **

**Til next chapter!**


	9. Edward's past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 9: Edward's past**

**~EPOV~**

"I'm ready to tell about my past." As soon those words were out of my mouth, a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. It felt right to tell Bella. But I still had that feeling she was going to run away from me. I don't think I would survive that. Bella's present brought a bright light in my life.

I looked at her. She had a look on her face that screamed curiosity, but she waited patiently. "Please don't leave," I pleaded with her. Her eyes widened for a moment before a slow smile spread across her face. I was dumbfounded, why was she smiling?

That question was quickly answered. Bella held out her hands and pressed them together. "Bring up your shackles, I'm your prisoner!" She smiled wildly and I couldn't help but smile a little myself. "You shouldn't temp me lady, I might still tie you to the bed and keep you here." Bella's eyes widened at my words and my tone of speaking. She slowly stood and jumped to the other side of the room.

"Oh you made a mistake little girl!" I jumped up and crouched down, growling and hissing at her. Bella crouched too and waited for my move. I jumped over the bed and charged her, but she was to quick and jumped to the other side of the room. Bella smirked. "I knew you were slow."

That was it. I charged and tackled her to the bed. She giggled as I attacked her sides, tickling her to the brink of death. She took control by poking me in the side. I giggled like a girl and fell down next to her. We both panted for a minute before sitting up against the headboard. "Time to talk."

"I really don't know how to start." I mumbled. Bella grabbed my hand, "Just do what is comfortable for you, wait as long as you want." I nodded and sighed. "Well, it was about a hundred years ago..."

_My dad, Edward Anthony senior, was a werewolf who imprinted on my mother, Elizabeth Mason. She wasn't a werewolf but a normal human. My mom was beautiful, long copper colored hair that fell in waves around her waist. She also had the same emerald eyes as me._

_"Come on Edward, we have to go now!" My dad yelled to me. I was feeling very sick and had a terrible headache. My dad barged into my room. "Come on son, I know you are feeling awful but it isn't safe for you to phase here." That's right, I was probably going to phase next week. It's always this way; you become sick and very hot, your body starts to grow and you become stronger, then you phase for the first time. _

_We needed to move to a secure spot in the woods were I could phase for my first time and get it under control. Other people couldn't get hurt this way and our secret would be safe. _

_I managed to push myself up and walked out of my room. We stepped in the car and drove to the trainstation. _

_We got there a little early so we ate something at a coffeeshop. I was still very sick and probably looked like a zombie. My dad had a strong are around my shoulder so I wouldn't collapse. _

_Suddenly I smelled it, a horrible sweet scent. "Dammit!" My dad let go of me and ran away. I collapsed on the ground and groaned. I pulled myself up at the table and with my mothers help. "Are you okay?" She asked frantically. I nodded and looked for my dad. _

_In the mean time started my body to shake because of the argue to attack something. It was because of that horrible smell. I looked around the station and almost collapsed a second time. My dad was in his wolf form attacking a man with red eyes. _

_I closed my eyes, the shaking was so bad now that the whole table shook. "Edward! Calm down." My mom pleaded with me. I looked at my dad again, he turned his head at the exact same moment. We looked in each others eye. The vampire took advantage of the fact that my dad wasn't looking at him. _

_The vampire grabbed the wolf's head and twisted it. The wolf fell down with a thud on the floor. Dead. _

_"Edward! Edward calm down please." My mother said on the verge of tears. I couldn't and phased, my fur became red of blood and my mom went silent. Some kind of red haze clouded my mind then. I couldn't think or control my body. I ran towards the vampire but he was gone. _

_I howled loudly and charged every living being I could find. After an hour or so, I stopped and looked around. The whole station was silent and body's were everywhere, covered in blood. My own fur was red and sticky. I whined and looked for my father. He somehow phased back. His neck was broken and his body was limp. _

_Police cars surrounded the building and officers came inside. I jumped out of a window and ran. I ran for what felt like forever. Until my legs gave out and I just lay there on the floor. _

_I spend days on that piece of cold, hard forest floor. After a week I heard growling coming closer. A very large black wolf stalked towards me. I whimpered and tried to walk backwards. I was truly scared by now, the wolf was so big!_

_To my suprise and relief the wolf turned around and walked back to the trees. A few secondes later a man appeared from the trees. He walked to me slowly with his hands raised. "It's okay, don't worry, you're safe now. My name is Carlisle and I am an Alpha." I cocked my head to the side. Why wasn't he attacking me. _

_"I have a house nearby, if you can follow me there, then you can clean up a bit." Carlisle said softly. I slowly nodded my head and stood. "I shall not phase, you can just follow me on foot." _

_Together we walked to a huge house with a lot of windows. I waited behind the tree line for a moment. A woman came out of the house and walked to Carlisle. Carlisle turned and motioned for me to come out. I did and the woman gasped and grasped her chest. "Who is that?!" _

_"I don't know yet, I found him in the woods a few minutes ago." Carlisle said to the woman, he then turned to me. "Was this the first time you phased?" I nodded and scraped my claws in the ground. "I guess you don't know how to phase back?" I nodded again. _

_"Alright, Esme can you grab some of my clothes so he can put them on?" The woman named Esme nodded and walked back into the house. "Okay, focus on your human body and command your body to change back." I did and my paws became hands, my body shrunk and my fur disappeared. _

_I heard Carlisle gasp. I looked at my own body and saw why; my body was covered in cuts and blood. In my haze I must have hit walls or sharp edges. To my relief walked Esme out of the house and brought some clothes. I turned and put them on hastily. "Come inside."_

_Carlisle guided me to a bathroom and let me alone. I looked in the mirror and jumped a bit. My whole body was covered in blood and cuts, my hair was sticky and dark red. I looked away and stepped in the shower. I hissed as the hot water hit the wounds. _

_After I was done I walked downstairs. "Come sit at the table for moment." I slowly sat down and looked at my hands. "What is your name?" Esme asked softly. "Edward, Edward Mason." _

_"So you are a werewolf but it was your first phase. Can you tell us why you were in the woods alone?" I nodded and started. "My dad was also a werewolf and my mother was human. We wanted to go to a secure place for my first phase, we were preparing so no one could get hurt." As if on cue the tv send out the breaking news about the trainstation. _

_I looked at it and saw myself on the security camaras. Carlisle and Esme saw this to and looked at me. "Oh dear..." Esme gasped softly. Carlisle looked at me with wide eyes. The next shot came and I saw myself lose control and kill my mother. _

_Tears were streaming down my face now, realisation finally crashing down on me. "I can leave, I will never bother you again." I got up and went for the door but Carlisle stopped me. "Sit down Edward." _

_I quickly wiped my eyes and sat back down. "I didn't know what happened. I was so angry at the vampire because he killed my father. And his death was also my fault; if my dad hadn't looked at me, he would have killed that monster." I sighed shakily. _

_Carlisle and Esme were silent for a long time. I just sat there; tears streaming down my face, my body shaking with sobs. Carlisle looked at the clock. "Edward, we have a guestroom upstairs. Let's just sleep for the night and see what we will do tomorrow." I nodded my head weakly and wiped my eyes again. _

_Carlisle walked with me to the room and pointed some toilet supplies. I looked in the mirror ones more. I saw a seventeen year old boy that was emotionally drained. My eyes were red and swollen, tears were still rolling down my cheek. _

_I layed down in the soft bed. I felt so nice not to sleep on the hard and cold ground of the forest. Carlisle slowly stepped in the room. He walked to the bed and sat down on the side. "We will figure it out Edward." He said softly. He ran his hand through my hair anf I involuntarily flinched. __He noticed and gave me a sorry look. Carlisle stood and wished me goodnight._

_I closed my eyes and let the darkness surround me. I fell asleep in seconds. _

_I dreamed heavenly that night. I relived everything that happened today again. I woke because someone was shaking my shoulders. "Edward! Wake up!" My eyes flew open and met dark brown ones. "Dad? What's going on? Where am I?" I asked disorientated. _

_"I'm not your father Edward, my name is Carlisle." He said softy, his eyes showing pain. I remembered everything again and sighed. "Oh yeah right, sorry." Carlisle left me so I could do my stuff. When he closed the door, tears formed in my eyes again. I couldn't stop them and curled up on the bed like a baby. _

_I sobbed hard and tears just kept coming when I heard the door. Esme walked in the room and sat on my bed. "Come here." She said simply but with a lot emotions. I didn't like physical contact; I didn't like it before my parents died and I definitely don't like it now. _

_But I was so emotionally drained that I sat up and sobbed in her shirt. I cried for what felt like hours and Esme just let it happened, rubbing my back in a soothing manner. "Do you want some breakfast dear?" I nodded and got up. I dressed in a simple shirt that Carlisle had given me. _

_We sat at the kitchen table again like last night. Carlisle spoke first, "How are you feeling Edward?" I thought about that for a minute; how do I feel? "I feel... empty I think." Carlisle nodded in understanding. "Look, I have a request for you, you don't have to decide right away but I am certain it would do you good." _

_"__Edward, I'm looking for wolves without a pack so I can build up one of my own. Being a Alpha is in my blood so I know what to do. I'd like you to be the first member. I can teach you everything about phasing and stuff. I will make sure you are safe and the people arounf you too." _

_I listened intently to Carlisle. This is what I always wanted; join a pack and run with my father through the forest. "So what do you say?" I looked him in the eye. "Yes..."_

**~BPOV~ **

Edward was far from present time. His eyes were glazed over and tears rolled over his cheeks. His eyes snapped back to reality after his last sentence. He looked at me with his red and swollen eyes. "You didn't run." He said, his voice full of suprise. "I told you I would stay."

"My parents would have liked you." He simply stated. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down, heat flaming on my cheeks. He chuckled weakly and traced a finger down my cheek. Collecting a tear I didn't know that fell. He sat up and wrapped his strong arms around me. We sat there the whole day; sobbing in each others shirts.

Eventually Edward pulled back and looked in my eyes. His gaze flickered to my lips and back, my heartbeat quickened. He leaned to me and slowly, and I mean really slowly, pressed his lips against mine. Our faces, still wet from our tears, pressed against each other. I locked my arms around his neck and his hands went to my cheeks.

Our lips moved in tandem, opening and closing. His lips felt so soft and warm against mine. I had to pull away to breath but Edward didn't stop. Instead he moved his lips down my neck and nibbled on the skin. I purred and completely relaxed. Suddenly he blew a raspberry and I yelped. I pushed against his chest until he finally pulled back.

"I love you." He mumbled and leaned in to kiss me ones more. This continued for the rest omf the evening. Little kisses or I love you's were exchanged between the two of us until we layed on our back gazing at the ceiling. "Does it bother you?" He asked suddenly. "What?"

"My past." I thought about that for a moment. "No, what happened in the past happened and you can't change it. Sure it wasn't pretty what happened but you handled it like a grown up man. Most people of your age would have thought about suicide but you stayed there because Carlisle and Esme cared about you."

I looked at Edward and his eyes were wide with adoration and sympathy. He tackled me to the bed and showered my face and neck with kisses. "You _kiss_ are _kiss_ my _kiss_ dream _kiss_ woman!" I giggled.

"You have to get back to your house, don't you?" I shook my head. "I can call my parents and stay here with you." His whole face lit up like a small child's face would in a candy shop. He tossed me my phone and I dialed the number quickly.

I rang two times before my mother answered. "Hey honey!" She said happily. "Where are you?"

"I am at Edward's house now, I am staying the night as well." I stated, knowing that if I asked it, she would disapprove. "Oh, OK. Please be careful kitten. Edward Cullen is a dangerous creature."

I didn't even bother to listen anymore. I hung up and put the phone away. I wrapped my arms around Edward's body and buried my head in is chest. I inhaled deeply, drowning in his delicious scent. Edward pulled me closer and I closed my eyes. "I love you Bella."

I opened my eyes after a good ten hour sleep. Edward, who was drooling on my arm, jerked a bit. "No, mom go away!" He mumbled still asleep. His beautiful face was frowning and he was lightly kicking his legs now. "Edward, wake up." I whispered, not knowing what to do.

Edward's piercing scream echoed through the air and he kept repeating the word "No" over and over again, tears were streaming down his face again. "Edward! Wake up!" I yelled now. I managed to grab his arms and wrapped them around myself. I grabbed his face between my palms and yelled right into his face. His eyes flew open and looked frantically around the room.

He was breathing heavenly and the tears didn't stop. Carlisle and Esme came into the room and rushed to Edward's side. Esme wanted to put a hand on Edward's head but he pulled away. "No! I'm okay, just leave us alone." He said shakily and buried his head in my t-shirt.

I looked at Carlisle and Esme with sorrow and apologie. They nodded and left the room. I slowly stroked Edward's back and neck; playing with the short but soft hair. He purred softly and his breathing slowed down.

He slept for another hour or so while I just lay there, enjoying our contact. Edward stirred and stretched. "Good morning, Love." He said with a hoarse voice. "Hey." Suddenly he tensed, "I'm so sorry about what happened an hour ago! I had a nightmare and I freaked out and I, I..." I cut him off by planting a kiss on his lips. That shut him up.

"It's okay, I understand." I smiled at him and he smirked back. "I'm going to get dressed, I think your parents made breakfast for us." Edward's face fell and he pouted adorably. I rolled out of bed and stood but Edward grabbed my sleeve. "Stay!!" He demanded, growling at me. My eyebrows rose in playfulness, scowling at the angry puppy.

I ripped my sleeve out of his grasp and ran to his window, pushed it open and turned around. Edward half stood next to the bed with a playful smirk on his face. "You wouldn't." I turned again and jumped over the railing. "Bella!!" Edward growled behind me.

I phased mid-air and as soon as I hit the ground, I started sprinting away. _Bella! Come here. _I heard in my head. _Catch me if you can! _

_We have to go to school Bella! And by the way, you know I am faster so it is for the best if you come to me right now. _I looked behind me and saw Edward running on top speed towards me.

I slowed to a stop and looked around. _Did you come here on purpose? _Edward asked. I looked around our meadow and shook my head. Suddenly Edward jumped on my back and knocked the wind out of me. He pinned me down and grinned at me. _You deserved this because you ran away from me. _He leaned in and licked my face from chin to forehead.

_Agghh disgusting Edward! _He eventually rolled away from me and sat up. _We can skip school for today, so what do you want to do? _I thought about that for a moment. _Maybe we can hunt, I'm kinda hungry. _Edward nodded and stood up.

We found a group of deers by a lake. _After you. _I jumped forward and on the back of a large deer. I bit in his neck and turned just in time to see Edward running and jumping on his deer. He was so beautiful; all wild and dangerous. Oh god I love him!

We ate our deers in silence and walked back to the meadow. We layed down next to each other and talked about everything.

_Isabella!_

What was that? Edward never called me that. _Why did you call me Isabella Edward. _He looked confused. _I didn't. _We both heard a twig snap at the edge of the meadow. We jumped up and looked around. Two Tigers were standing a few feet away from us. Edward pushed me behind him with his body and growled loudly at the Tigers.

Edward suddenly turned and looked behind me. The pack appeared form the trees, growling lowly. _What do we do? _I asked Edward uncertain. _I don't know..._

**Well, that was chapter 9! What do you think? Leave a review and till next chapter! **


	10. Boy- and girlfriend

**Hey guys! This is the tenth chapter! I hope you like it. Please leave a review :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 10: Boy- and girlfriend. **

**~EPOV~**

Bella and I were in a difficult position. On my left was my family; in wolf form, growling at the Tigers. The Tigers were on my right, mainly growling at me. Bella and I were standing in the middle, looking back and forth between the two enemy's.

_You know them? _

I thought to Bella. _Yes, they are my parents. I don't know why they are here. I told them to leave us alone. _Bella growled slightly at her parents and then at the wolves.

_What do we do? _Bella asked me, staring at my family. _My parents won't hurt me. _I looked at her. _Same for me, my parents won't hurt you either but I think you parents want to hurt ME. _I shook my head and looked at my family again. _I won't let them Edward, trust me. _

_Edward?_

My father tried to talk with me and I allowed him in. _Can you tell Bella to ask her parents why they are here? _I nodded and turned to Bella again and asked her what Carlisle said. I looked at Charlie and Renee for their reaction.

_They were afraid something happened to me because I was with you last night. They want me to come home now. _I looked at her sadly but agreed. _You should go, I'll see you at school. _I saw that she hesitated to go so I nudged her with my nose.

She slowly walked to her parents and the tree of them walked away. I stared at the trees she just past and felt that ache in my chest immediately come back. I hung my head and turned around to face my family. To my suprise only Jasper was there.

_You okay man? _He asked me in mind. I nodded my head slowly and looked at him. _It is just all so weird. It would never have happened if I didn't imprint on her. It is all my fault, again. And ... and ... _My rambling was cut of by strong push that threw me on the ground.

_Sure she is our natural enemy, but we all see the love you have for her. Alice surely loves her already, so I do too. You just don't give us the change to bond with her. Let Alice shop with her. Emmett is going to love her as his baby sister after some time. Only Rosalie will stay Rosalie. _He shrugged his broad shoulders.

I looked at him from my position on the ground. _Thanks Jazz, I needed this. _Jasper nodded his head. A wicked smile appeared on his light brown face. _It has been a while __since you and me had a good wrestling. _I smiled myself and jumped to my feet.

We wrestled for about an hour —there was no winner though— and headed back to the house. We phased back and walked into our house. I nodded to my family and went upstairs. I sat on my bed and grabbed a book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, and started reading.

My phone, that had been lying on my desk, lit up. Bella texted me.

**Hey, u okay? B**

_Yeah, how about u? E_

**My parents weren't that pleased about us together in the meadow but they weren't that mad either. B**

_I'm glad. Do u feel that ache in your chest when we are apart? E_

**Yess! It's horrible! I've never heard my parents about it when they were seperated. B**

_I talked to Carlisle about that and he thinks it is because we are both different spieces and that we both imprinted on each other. E_

**That makes sense I guess, I really want to see u again though. B**

_Same 4 me. Are u coming to school tomorrow? E_

**Yeah. B**

_I do have a question and I want to really ask that so can you call? E_

**Umm sure. B**

And sure enough my phone rang. I picked up immediately and calmed down at the sound of her voice. "Hey! What is your question?"

"Umm, how are we going to act on school? Friends? Boyfriend, Girlfriend? Are we going to ignore each other?" She was silent for a moment. "I think that we should go around as boy- and girlfriend. If someone finds out about us in secret, it's going to be the biggest gossip of all time!" She laughed softly.

"Can you imagine, Jessica's and Lauren's face if they saw us kissing behind the school building!" I laughed with her and saw Jessica's face in my mind: happy with the new gossip and very, very jealous.

Suddenly a thought hit me. "Hey Bella, you know my sister Alice right? Well she really wants to shop with you. I think you two could get along very well," I took a deep breath before continuing. "I would really like it if you also spend time with my other brothers. They are gonna like you after some time."

Bella was silent, again. "Please say something!" I pleaded, cursing myself that I mentioned this.

"I will talk to Alice on school tomorrow. I need a good shopping." She laughed softly, "You're not going with us I guess." I laughed. "Oh no, if your in Alice's claws with shopping, you're not getting out of it. Trust me, I know."

"I'm sure of it!" She laughed and continued, "I need to go and get some sleep, see you tomorrow?" A thought enterend my mind. "Can I pick you up?" Bella was silent for a moment.

"My parents can't forbid me so yes you can." Bella said happily. "I'll tell my family to go with on of their own cars." I said. "Alright, I need to go. Love you!" Before I could say it back, she hung up. "Love you." I whispered in the air.

My night was restless. I kept turning and kicking the sheets, trying to get comfortable. Both Bella and my past were involved with my dreams. At 3 am in the morning I gave up and took a shower. Avoiding contact with the mirror entirely.

At exactly 8 I parked in her driveway. Should I get out and knock? Stay here and wait? Text her? My rambling in my head was cut of by the door. Bella stepped out and down the path, towards my car. I got out and held the passengers door open for her.

Bella giggled and got in. I took one glance at the house and saw a furious looking Charlie peeking through the curtains. If looks could kill, I would be buried 6 feet beneath the ground by now.

I got in the car myself and drove out of Bella's driveway. "How are you?" Bella asked me in a soft voice. I took a glance at her. "I'm alright. Way better now then before." Bella smiled and looked at my face.

"You look so tired." She lightly touched the blue-ish skin underneath my eyes. I sighed and grabbed her hand with mine and held it to my cheek. "I think I slept two hours or so. I had nightmares, again." I kept my stare on the road as I said this.

"You can always talk to me, you know that right?" She interlaced her fingers with mine and held them above the gearbox.

"I'm going to try to get more classes with you today." I murmured. Bella laughed. "Just throw your charms on poor Miss Cope and you'll be fine." I smiled myself and pulled in a empty parking spot.

I rushed out of the car to open Bella's door for her. She rolled her eyes and muttered somthing like, "Always the gentlemen." I grabbed her hand and together we walked to the small buiding. "You better stay outside. If Miss Cope sees you're with me, then she knows it is so we can be together in class."

Bella pouted but nodded none the less. The way her bottom lip stuck out was so cute, that I could ignore the urge to kiss it away. She giggled and slapped my chest. "That we agreed to go around boy- and girlfriend doesn't mean we kiss all the time like horny teenagers."

I faked a hurt my expression and layed my hand on my heart. "You just smashed my ego, I want to let everyone know that you're mine!" She giggled again and pushed me towards the door. "Go! Before class start."

I turned and walked inside. "Miss Cope?" I said with my sweetest voice I could muster. Making my eyes soft and blowing my sweet, warm breath in her face.

5 minutes later, I changed almost my entire schedule so it was identical to Bella's. Walking out with a wide on my face, I searched for Bella. My smile faded quickly with what I saw.

Mike Newton stood way to close to _my _Bella. I growled and marched over to them. What I heard though stopped me dead in my tracks. "If you ever touch me again, I will personally castrated you!"

Her stare was so cold that even I shuddered.

Mike stumbled back and held up his hands. "I was only asking you for dinner tonight Bells." This was my cue to join. I grabbed Bella's hand and draped my other arm possessively around her waist. "She will be busy tonight and every other night so don't bother again!" I snapped.

Bella nodded and melted against my side. "Ohh and never call me Bells again." With that Bella and I turned and walked towards math together. When I walked into the classroom with her, Bella's face lit up. "I take that the schedule change worked." I nodded my head and sat down at a table at the back of the room.

Bella sat down next to me and put a hand on my knee under the table. It was that hand that kept me from my concentration the entire lesson. Ever once in a while she would squeeze my knee. Everytime I gulped or jumped, warmth spreading through me.

When the teachers back was turned to us I hissed in Bella's ear, "You should really stop that you know. If I get detention again it is your doing!" Bella giggled softly but released her grip on my knee. I sighed and listened to the teacher.

When lunch came, Bella and I walked hand in hand to the cafetaria. A bouncing Alice walked to us with Jasper on her heals. "Can we eat with you guys today?" She chirped and smiled. I turned to Bella with a hopefull expression. Bella smiled and nodded at my siblings.

I insisted to pay for Bella's food. She, of course, declined but I gave her my sad puppy face no one can resist. She sighed, rolled her eyes and grumbled something that sounded like, "Stupid, adorable, handsome, werewolf boyfriend."

Bella and I showed Jasper and Alice our tree and sat down. "Rosalie still the same?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Yeah, Emmett talked to her though. Saying he would like some friendship with Bella. She told him off, of course." I grimaced and sighed.

"Hey Alice," Bella started. "Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?" Alice's eyes widened and smiled widely. "Of course! Ohh I would love to see your wardrobe. Can I stop at your house to see?" Both Jasper and I tensed. "Umm Alice, do you really think that is a good idea?"

Bella and I were planning to go to her house today to relax in her room, if her father allowed me. "I will be there for a half an hour or so. I just need to see her closet and then I go again. I already know exactly what we need to buy you Bella!"

Jasper, who was still not very pleased with the idea of his imprint being in a house with three Tigers, looked at me with questioning eyes. "It'll be fine Jazz, I promise." I said to him. He nodded slowly and looked at Alice and Bella who were still talking.

Bella and Alice made plans to go shopping tomorrow so I needed to do something on my own after school. Maybe a hunt or something like that.

The bell rang and we got up. Bella grabbed my hand and walked to biology. The lesson was fairly boring, stuff I listened to for about a hundred times. It was a entirely new experience though, because Bella sat next to me. We held hands all the time under the table.

I was daydreaming like usual when I felt a nudge in my side. I turned my head and saw Bella pointing at a note.

_We can also go to the meadow if my father gives you a hard time. _

I read it quickly and grabbed a pen.

_It will be fine, trust me. He just have to accept me anyway. I'm not letting you go :-)_

I pushed it back to Bella. "So Mr Cullen, passing notes in my class? You must be bold." Mr Banner marched over and grabbed the note. His eyes flashed with curiosity and moved between Bella and me.

"I'll let it slip this time but let me not catch you again." He trew the note away and continued explaining photosynthesis. All the other classmates mumbled somthing about wanting to know what was on the note. Especially Jessica, Mike and Lauren.

The last couple of classes went by the same. Bella and I sat next to each other holding hands. We walked to my car, also holding hands, with Alice and Jasper.

While Jasper and Alice said there goodbyes, I grabbed Bella by the waist and pressed my lips lightly against hers. I had to lean down when she stood on the tips of her toes to reach her lips. We were both smiling like idiots in the kiss when we heard a hard cough.

Jasper and Alice were looking at us with large smiles on their faces. I just shrugged my shoulders and stepped in my car. Jasper kissed Alice one last time before retreating so I could pull out of the parking spot.

The ride was filled with Alice's ideas for Bella's new outfits, of course I liked each one of them, but were cut of when I pulled in Bella's driveway. I was quit nervous myself but Alice jumped out of the car with a smile on her face. I opened Bella's door again and held out my hand.

Nervous and with cold sweat in my neck we walked to the door. She stuck her key in the hole and unlocked the door. I was met with a horrible stench that burned my nose. Bella saw my discomfort and smiled slightly. "I have the same in your house, trust me."

I nodded and when we entered the kitchen, Charlie and Renee did too. Charlie glared at me and then at Bella. Renee just looked curious at the three of us.

After a few uncomfortable seconds Bella cleared her throat and spoke, "Mom, dad, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend and his sister in law Alice." I waited nervously for their response. Alice had a different plan on her head. She bounced forward and grabbed Charlie's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you under better circumstances!"

Charlie, who looked dumbfounded, shook her hand hesitantly. "Bella and I are going shopping tomorrow after school so I want to check Bella's closet." Bella nodded and grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the stairs with Alice behind us. Charlie opened his mouth to complain but closed it again after Renee pinched his side.

Bella's room was way smaller then mine but also way more cosy. She had warm light brown walls with dark wood decorations. A large tiger was painted on the wall the opposite of her bed.

Alice, who immediately darted into her closet, was mumbling things to herself and grabbing multiple outfits. I walked slowly to the painting on her wall and touched it with my fingers. "You made this?" I breathed. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. "Yes, you like it?"

I smiled, she was talented. "I love it, it is so detailed. Were you always this talented?" Bella pressed her face against my back and breathed in deeply. "I had a lot of spare time so I could practice. I always liked drawing and painting though." She released me and opened one of her drawers.

"I uhh ... I made this one after our first trip in the meadow." She held a large piece of paper in the air in front of my eyes. A full body painting of me in my wolf form that was positioned in the middle of the paper. I gasped and ran my fingertips over the wolf, it looked so real that I thought it would jump out of the paper.

Alice stopped rummaging through her closet to look at the paintings. "This is really beautiful Bella!" She looked back at the closet. "I know just what to buy you tomorrow. I also put out a outfit for you tomorrow." She stepped to Bella and whispered too loudly in her ear, "Edward will love it!"

I chuckled and ruffled Alice's hair. "Well I'm going to go home then." Alice walked to the door. "Wait Alice here." I fished my keys out of my pocket and gave them to Alice. "Take my car, I'll run back." Alice nodded and walked with Bella downstairs.

As I waited, I walked to the bed. I lay on my stomach on her bed and breathed in deeply. Bella's delicious scent filled every fiber in my body, drowning in it. I closed my eyes and tucked her pillow beneath my head.

Just as I was asleep I felt the bed dip. Suddenly Bella's fingers digged into the skin of my side. I squealed like a girl and tried to fight her of with genle force, a growl rumbling lowly in my throat. I tackled her to the bed and pinned het down. She was giggling uncontrollably by now.

The door flung open and Charlie barged into the room. It took me about 3 milliseconds to jump off of Bella and across the room, my back landing against the wall with a thud, my face flaming red. "What were you doing to my daughter!?!" Charlie demanded. I held up my hands and looked desperate to Bella.

"Dad cut it out, we were just in a tickle-fight!" Bella yelled angrily at her father. Renee joint the room as well and placed a calming hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Calm down dear, Bella has a boyfriend now. We can't forbid her to see him." Renee spoke calmly.

"I wanted to invite you for dinner Edward. If your still interested, just let me know." With that she dragged Charlie away and out of the room. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with air and looked at Bella. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, I was interrupted by a yelling Charlie downstairs. "I don't want _him _at my kitchen table!"

I sighed and looked down. "I can go out through the window." Bella jumped up and wrapped her arms around me. "No you can't. I really want you for dinner here Edward. My mom would like that too. She wants to like you because you are my imprint."

I nodded slowly and wrapped my arms around her tiny form. "I love you." I mumbled in her hair. "Love you too." She reached up and kissed me lightly on the lips.

After ten minutes we walked downstairs, my head down and my cheeks red. I felt exactly like the first time I talked to Carlisle after he had taken me out of the woods; scared, lonely and depressed. Only the warm hand around mine kept me from running away.

Charlie didn't look at me through the entire dinner. Renee on the other hand, asked me all kinds of questions; what music do I like, what is my favorite book. I grew more and more comfortable even though Charlie was still ignoring my whole presents. Bella's hand also helped, warm and soft in mine.

There was a hard knock on the door. Charlie smirked slightly and got up to open the door. I stiffened, the disgusting scent I grew somewhat accustomed too intensified as two other Tigers entered the small house.

With the presents of four Tigers in a small room I began to shake. I closed my eyes and balled my fists tightly, my nails digging into my palms. Bella looked alarmed and wrapped her arm around my waist again.

Charlie, followed by a younger and a older man, entered the room, smirking. Bella's eyes grew wide.

"Jacob?"

**Well? What do you think? Sorry for the cliffy! :-))**

**I am going to update some of the previous chapters so my story will be seen as updated a few times. **

**Love you all! Till next chappie!**


	11. Jacob

**Hey guys! Eleventh chapter already! I would really appreciate it is you guys leave a review to let me now what you think of the story. I never really understood why authors asked for reviews but I do now. I really like the kick of knowing that people like my story. Well, that being said, here's the new chapter! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :-(**

**Chapter 11: Jacob**

**~BPOV~**

"Jacob?"

My eyes were wide, so wide it actually hurts. Jacob, the person that always followed me, even though I didn't want it. His father Billy was there too, standing broadly behind his son.

Beside me Edward let out a whimpering sound. I took a glance at him and saw to my horror that he was shaking, badly. I quickly wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"Go to my room and jump out of the window, run home but don't come back. I'll be fine." I whispered silently in his ear. He nodded his head and jumped to his feet. Jacob, who had been staring at me, snapped his head towards Edward.

"Why is there a dog in your house?" He growled, wrinkling his nose. "This, my friends, is Bella's boyfriend Edward Cullen." Edward froze at Charlie's words. Turning slowly, he faced my father.

"Dad! Stop whatever your planning please!" I hissed at him. Renee slowly walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and saw a small but reassuring smile.

"Bella can't you see that this boy does no good to you. Jacob for that matter is a amazing boyfriend for you. Just dump dat filthy dog!" My eyes widened, Jacob smirked and Edward growled. I skipped over to his side and pulled at his hand.

"Come on Edward, we are leaving." Edward didn't bulk. Every muscle in his lean body was tense. Charlie stared Edward straight in the eye with his so called Alpha look. Edward, however, didn't cower. He stared back just as coldly.

"Never! Speak like that about me or Bella again. You can't tears apart with this mongrol! We love each other, we imprinted on each other!" Edward took a threatening step forward as he said this.

Jacob decided to join this conversation. "I know you Cullen boy! And you will not corrupt Bella's life! She is _MINE_, she always been _MINE_!" He growled as did his father Billy.

I grabbed Edward whole arm and yanked him backwards with all my strenght. He stumbled back with a shocked look on his face. "We are leaving right now! Mom, I'll call you. Jacob ..." I hesitated for a bit. "Just leave us alone."

With that I pulled Edward with me towards the door, opening it and practically dragging him out of there. I pushed him to the trees, took a step back and phased. I didn't wait for him and bolted in the forest. I didn't know where I ran. After a few minutes I slowed to a stop and sunk to the ground, my body shaking with sobs.

Edward slowly walked towards me. _Bella? Say something please. _I shook my head and turned away, trying to ignore the ache in my chest. Edward made a low whining sound and layed down on the ground a few feet away from me.

_I am so sorry! _I choked out in my mind. Edward's head snapped up, a weird look on his face. _Why on earth are you sorry? I am the sorry one! I shouldn't have reacted to Charlie. _Again, I shook my head. Edward got up and walked towards me and didn't stop this time.

He pushed his body against mine and purred. I tried to move away but his body warmth was so comfortable that I just let it happened. I layed my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. _I thought my parents would support me. My mom does but my dad... I just don't know why he would do this to me. _

Edward didn't 'say' anything but just rubbed his head against my neck, trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

_Do you want to go to my house? Or uhm... _I looked up into his amazing green eyes with my sad golden ones. I shook my head again and lowered my gaze. Edward slowly reached his paw up, as if not to hurt me, and lifted my chin. _Just do what is comfortable for you. If you want me to leave, it's fine. I'll be at your side all the time. _

Could he be any more perfect?! Oh how I love this man! Edward smiled a bit at my thoughts. _Just... hold me for a while please. _Edward nodded and sighed relieved.

After a hour or so I asked if we could go to Edward's house and he agreed. The run was silent, both of us still thinking about what happened a few hours ago. When we reached the house Edward stopped me for a moment.

_Do you want to tell them? _I shook me head. _I'll get some clothes for you, you can go up my room immediately. _I nodded gratefully and turned around.

A few minutes later Edward returned with the clothes in his mouth. _I'll give you some privacy then. _I phased and quickly put on my clothes. I heard some leaves rushle and figured that Edward phased as well.

A quiet groan what sounded like pain admitted from the place Edward went. I didn't think when I pushed away the leaves looking for him. What I saw though stopped me in my tracks.

Edward was standing with his back to me, shirtless but with pants on. Ugly red marks streaked along his back. His shoulders were shaking slightly as he looked at his reflection in the lake. My eyes filled with tears, again. Without my permission I sniffed, which caused Edward to fling around.

He scrambled to put his shirt back on and wiped his eyes. "I uhhh ... I thought that you went to the house." His voice broke at the last word. "Edward..." He interrupted me with a cold voice. "Don't! Let's just go back." He stumbled past me and walked away, not waiting for me to follow.

A feeling of rejection spread through my body. I thought about phasing again and just run but that ache in my chest prevented me from doing it. I needed Edward right now, and he needed me.

**~EPOV~ **

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _She wasn't supposed to see me that way. I completely broke down. The memories from Charlie and that Jacob guy along with my ugly reflection in the water were too much for me.

I didn't wait for Bella as I stumbled past her and towards the house. I clutched my shirt tightly against my chest, having a feeling anyone could see through it. I stepped inside and all but ran to my room, not acknowledging my family. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Alice and Rose were dressing each other up and Carlisle and Esme weren't home.

I sat down on my couch with my head in my hands. My chest rose and fell at a rapid speed, tears were streaming down my face again. I was weak. I didn't deserve Bella. She was lovely and kind and supportive. And I left her alone in the woods when she needed me most.

After a while my door opened and Bella peeked her head in. "Can I come in?" She asked with a small voice. I nodded my head and looked down again. "Your family left." She simply stated, her cheeks flaming a appealing color of red.

She slowly made her way over to me and sat down. "You okay?" I shook my head and exhaled shakily. "I'm sorry you have to see me this way, it's just everything that happened today was too much for me." She tried to scoot closer to me but I pulled away. "I should be strong for you now but I totally let you down."

Bella shook her head and suprised me by chuckling. I looked at her with wide eyes, terrified that she didn't take this seriously. "I'm sorry but it's like exactly the other way around." She took a deep breath. "I don't deserve you! You helped me so much already and we have known each other for a week now!"

I huffed and glanced at her. "At least your body isn't covered in red marks that keep reminding you of your past." She signed. "You honestly think I care about that? I love just the way you are." My heart clenched at het word. "Thank you." I mumbled quietly.

"You need to be stronger for yourself Edward. Why don't you phase now with me in the room." I jumped back, my eyes wide. "Absolutely not! That's way too dangerous!" She put a hand on my chest and shook her hand. "I am going to stand over there by the door and you stay her and phase." She stood up and walked to the door.

I looked at her with uncertainly all written over my face. She encouraged me with a gentle smile and a wave of her hand. I slowly closed my eyes and demanded my body to take it slow. When I opened them again I was in my wolf form, laying still on my bed. My clothes were laying ripped around me.

Bella clapped her small little hands and smiled widely. "You did it!" She bounced over and sat on my bed. I whimpered in response and waited for her to do something. She crawled over and layed her head on my soft, furry shoulder. I purred and curled around her.

She played with my fur and closed her eyes. "You're so warm!" She giggled and buried her head further in my body. I closed my eyes as well and drifted of to sleep. Somewhere in my subconscious I heard the door open, two voices whispered happy with each other.

When I opened my eyes I was still in my wolf form. My eyes searched for Bella but all I saw was orange fur. She had phased too. I snuggled closer and buried my nose in her neck. She was still asleep so I silently checked the alarm clock. We had about a half an hour left before it went off.

Bella whimpered in her sleep and sighed. I just looked at her, not sleeping but admiring her beauty. My thoughts were racing again, thinking about Bella, my past and what happened yesterday.

The alarm went off and Bella's eyes flew open. _Ugghh What time is it? _I chuckled silently. _It's 7. We have to go to school. _The alarm was still ringing, so I reached my paw to it. My 'fingers' were way too big for the tiny off-switch. I growled and tried again. Bella laughed at my rage and reached her paw out. A small but very sharp hook-like nail shot out and she turned the annoying thing off.

_Well that was interesting! I'll give you some privacy to phase. I'll be in the bathroom. _She jumped up and closed the bathroom door behind her. I sighed and stretched my limbs. I phased, put on some clothes and waited for Bella.

She came out of the bathroom a minute later and grabbed my hand. Together we walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "French toast okay?" I asked quietly. "Yeah sure, do you need some help?" I chuckled and gave her a playful glare. "You think I can't make some french toast for my girlfriend?"

Emmett and Carlisle snickered across the room and Bella's face went bright red. I returned to my toast and finished the meal quickly.

When we needed to leave for school, we hopped in my Volvo and drove away. "Can I ask you something?" I mumbled. She nodded and looked at me. I kept my stare on the road as I asked my question. "Who is that Jacob guy?"

Bella sucked in a ragged breath and blushed a bit. "You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable." I quickly said, not wanting to push her or anything. "No, no it's okay. He and his father Billy traveled with us for a long time. Both him and my parents wanted us to be together." I couldn't contain the low growl in my chest at her words.

"I always knew Jacob was just a friend and nothing more. He didn't agree on that and somewhat stalked me until I forced my parents to leave them behind. Apparently my dad invited them again." Bella finished, looking out of the window.

"But you didn't like him?" My jealousy and protectiveness flared up immediately as I glared at the road. "No of course not. I didn't imprint on him, I love you!" Even though I was still angry, I was also touched by her words.

I pulled in a parking spot and hurried out to open Bella's door. She giggled and took my hand, setting a gentle swing between us. When we reached our first class, I noticed something was terribly wrong. Bella noticed this too and hissed under her breath. "Jacob!"

I growled lowly and pulled Bella tightly against my side. "Why is he here?" I whisper yelled at her. "I don't know Edward, I'm gonna kill my dad though." We silently entered the room and sat down close next to each other.

Both Bella and I couldn't focus on anything except Jacob. The bella ramg and Bella and I hopped out of our seats and bolted out of the room. "We need to see my family and tell them this!" I whispered quietly, tightening my hand around hers. "We'll tell them at lunch. We need to go to math now."

When we entered though, Jacob was sitting at my desk. He stared of in space and a small smiled played on his lips. Bella turned to me with a questioning look. I tugged on her hand and leaded her to the other side of the room.

Jacob turned and wrinkled his nose. When he noticed us, he shot a glare at me and smiled smugly at Bella. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her chair closer to mine. "Mr Cullen! Give Miss Swan some space please." I sighed and loosened my grip on her slightly.

Slowly the whole room filled with Jacob's disgusting smell. My body was shaking more and more as I saw Jacob smiling and looking at Bella. My body filled with possessivness yet again. _She is MINE! _

I quickly grabbed her hand and pressed it to my nose, inhaling her sweet essence. It calmed me down tremendously. Her eyes were silently asking if I was okay. I nodded my head and turned my head back to the lecture.

I jumped when the bell rang, I was so focused on everything at once that I forgot the time. Bella chuckled lightly and grabbed my hand again. "Let's go." I nodded and tucked her small form to my side.

Bella and I entered the cafeteria and sat down by my family. We told them everything quietly. Emmett, Alice and Jasper tried to help us. Rosalie just huffed and glared out of the window. "So what do we do?" Bella asked. Emmett looked around the room, Jacob wasn't there. "I think we just need to be careful, don't get into a fight with him."

I nodded and stood up. Bella had chemistry now and I had history so we weren't in each others class. I saw Jacob entering the cafeteria, he was looking at us. I grabbed Bella by the waist and kissed her full on her mouth. I knew I was making a scene for Jacob but I didn't care. Bella melted in the kiss, her soft lips shaping around mine.

The warning bell rang and I pulled away. "I'll see you soon." I whispered, giving her one last, light kiss on her forehead. I left and made my way towards my class.

To my great annoyance Jessica sat down next to me and Lauren and some other girl in front of me. I sighed and tried to hide behind a invisible wall. Jessica didn't understand this wall and layed her hand on my arm. Her touch burned like a hot iron pin and I hissed. The moment she touched me, it felt like I was cheating on Bella.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at her, giving her my 'death stare'. She tried to cover up her flinch with a smile but she couldn't foul me.

"You are going to work on a project about the civil war in pairs. I see everybody has a partner next to him or her. You also need to work on it after school." I groaned quietly at the teacher's words. Jessica smirked widely and winked at Lauren. I raised my hand.

The teacher walked up to me but kept some distance. "Yes?" She asked. "I want to work alone." I stated curtly. Both the teacher's and Jessica's eyes widened. "Why?"

I sighed and explained in a cold voice. "I think I can work better on myself and besides that, Jessica's intentions to hit on me are very annoying even though she knows I have a girlfriend."

"Ohh ehmm okay. Jessica, you can work with Lauren and Kate." With that she walked away. Jessica glared at me and turned away. _Finally!_

The bell rang for the last time and I hurried through the corridor to wait for Bella by the door. The whole school smelled like Jacob now. His disgusting scent marked all the walls and floor. I suddenly had pity for my family. Bella smelled horrible to them too.

Someone grabbed my shirt and dragged me outside and behind the building. As we stopped I looked right in dark golden eyes. They weren't as beautiful as Bella's, not like her pools of swirling gold.

Jacob took advantage of the fact that I wasn't concentrated and slammed my back into the wall. "What do you want!" I yelled, pushing him of. "I want Bella! She is MINE! She has always been MINE!"

He was shaking badly and glaring holes in my body. "You filthy dog have no right to corrupt her life like this! I now the stories about you and your nothing but a parasite!" I huffed and tried not to be affected by his words although they sung quite a bit.

"She imprinted on me, accept it and move on! She is mine now and I am hers, I won't let her go easily." Jacob growled and again pushed my back roughly against the wall. I groaned quietly as I felt a scar reopen.

"Jacob! Let him go!"

We both looked up and saw Bella charging at him. Bella pushed him of me with a lot of force, he stumbled and almost fell down. I got to my feet again and felt a small trail of blood running down my back.

"How can you love _him_? He is a werewolf! Our enemy! You're just so innocent and beautiful. You deserve way better!" That did it. "How dare you?! You know we can't choose who we imprint on. I love her with my life. I know she deserves more than me but _you _definitely don't deserve her!"

Bella tugged on my sleeve, motioning to go. "He's not worth it Edward, let's just go.

"What happened to the days we used to spend together? Running, playing, _cuddling _together. Were is all of that?" I was about to burst again when Bella literally dragged me away by my shirt.

"They vanished the moment you insulted Edward." Bella told him calmly, tugging on my shirt towards my car. We got in and I sped away immediately, breathing heavily, looking at everything except Bella.

We didn't say anything to each other the whole ride, just ... thinking. I pulled in our garage and stepped out of the car. Before I could reach Bella's door she was already out. I just shook my head at her as she smiled playfully.

As I opened the door, I heard Bella gasp. I flashed around and looked at her. "What?" She pointed at me. I looked down but saw nothing. "No, your back! There is blood on your back."

I sighed softly. "It's okay, it's probably only a small amount anyway." She grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "Go to your room, I'll grab some supplies." She left without an other word and I strolled to my room.

"Can you pull of your shirt?" She asked uncertain. I shook my head. "I can just take a shower Bella, it's fine." She mirrored my actions by shaking her head too. "Please just let me do this Edward." I sighed and surrendered, pulling my shirt over my head and onto the ground. I lay face down on bed and waited for Bella to move.

"How many are reopened?" I asked her. "About five, there are some scratches too." Damn, it was worse then it felt. She lightly touched my sides. "Just relax." I nodded and closed my eyes.

I hissed when a warm, soft, wet cloth touched my wounds. She softly shushed me and continued. It actually felt really nice. She first washed the blood away with that cloth. I was purring so loudly that it was actually really embarrassing. She pulled the cloth away. I whined like a baby causing her to chuckle.

"I'm going to apply some healing aloe vera oil. It will heal the wounds." I nodded my head again. Her hands, warm and wet with the oil, gently massaged my skin and wounds. I started purring again.

After ten minutes she spoke up. "I'm done, you want to shower or something?" I frantically shook my head. "Please keep going!" Bella giggled but layed her hands back on my skin. Her hands went lower this time, resting on the waistband of my jeans.

I stopped breathing and went rigid. "There is some blood on your jeans, I can massage your legs too?" It came out as a question. I slowly started breathing again and relaxed my body. Bella backed up when I stood up to pull my jeans down.

I layed down again and closed my eyes tightly. "You're beautiful." She lightly trailed her fingers over my legs before coating them with oil again. When she started massaging I made a sound that was a moan and a purr in one.

When she was done I took a shower while she dressed herself in her pyjama's. We slipped in my bed together and fell asleep in each other's arms immediately. My body has never felt that good before.

**Well that was it for this chappie! Please leave a review with your thought!**

**Love ya all and till next chapter. **


	12. Date

**Chapter 12 is here! Enjoy and leave a review!**

**Chapter 12: Date**

**~EPOV~ **

I dreamed that night about a wedding, a wedding with me in a black tuxedo and Bella a beautiful dress. She slowly walked up to me, her hand in that of her father. She smiled at me, a beautiful wide smile that showed her happiness. When they reached me however, they kept walking past me.

I flashed around a saw Jacob in the same tuxedo as me, grabbing Bella's hand out of Charlie's. I looked around the audience and jumped; my family was in wolf form, in cages. The were growling and scratching at the bars.

I took a look at Bella again and was just in time to see Jacob lean in.

I jolted upright in bed, pushing Bella on the ground. She yelped in shock. "Oh my god I'm sorry!" I jumped of the bed and pulled her up. "Are you okay?" I asked uncertain and full of guilt.

She laid a soft hand on my chest and nodded. "You were dreaming again." She told me softly. I sat back down on the bed with my head in my hands. "You want to talk about it?" I looked at her and saw her soft, golden eyes looking at me. "No that's alright. It was just a dream."

She nodded and pressed her warm lips gently against mine. Just like that, all my worry flew away. We both sighed in the kiss.

The kiss turned into a full make out session on my bed. One of my hands was tightly wrapped around her waist while the other was tangled in her soft hair. Her hands were playing with the short hair at the back of my neck.

The door suddenly banged open. Emmett and Jasper were standing in the doorway panting. Emmett grinned slightly at our position but Jasper got straight to the point.

"Vampires."

That one word caused me to jump up in alarm. "Where? Who? How many?" Bella appeared at my side, grabbing my hand. "No time! We need to leave now." Jasper told me, turning and running down the stairs again.

I took a glance at Bella. "I'm coming." She said determined. I nodded and ran after Emmett. We jumped out of the house and phased, running towards Carlisle and Jasper.

Five vampires were hissing at my family, crouched down, red eyes shooting fire. It was five against five. We waited for the vampires to attack, and they sure as hell did.

Two of them lunged at us. Carlisle made a smooth move and tackled one of them to the ground. He and Emmett finished him off quickly. Rosalie and Jasper handled the other attacker. Bella charged at a vampire with remarkable long, sharp nails.

The vampire dodged Bella and scratched it's nails down Bella's side. She yelped loudly and fell down, blood gushing out of the cut. I growled loudly and charged the vampire. I lunged for it's neck and ripped it of.

Bella already stood again, the wound healing and mending. There were only two left now. A man and a woman. We were standing face to face; four werewolfs and one tiger against two vampires.

I locked my eyes on the woman, she stared right back. A sudden pain I couldn't discribe shot through my limbs, burning me from the inside. I fell limply to the ground, my body jerking. Both Bella and my family yelped helplessy.

A creature jumped out of the bushes and onto the vampire. I heard the screeching, metallic noise of vampire skin being ripped apart. Then everything went silent and I blacked out.

**~BPOV~**

My mom jumped out of the bushes and onto the vampire, taking it by suprise, and ripping it apart. I charged forward and tackled the other, tearing his head off. Carlisle had phased back and put on some pants. He lit the bodies on fire with help from Emmett and Jasper.

I looked at Edward and saw his limp body on the ground, still in his wolf form. I ran to him and pushed my nose in his fur, nudging him. He didn't move. Carlisle, still in his human form, crouched down next to Edward and checked his heart and breathing.

"He is alive, just blacked out. He'll be fine."

I sighed and laid down on the ground with my head on Edward's side. _Bella? Are you okay? _My mom asked me in mind. She walked over and glanced at Edward. _Is he okay? _I nodded my head, laying it down again.

_Where is dad? _He surely wouldn't show up to save us.

_He doesn't know, I was on patrol alone. _Behind me was some growling, directed towards my mother. Carlisle stood next to Emmett and Jasper, frowning at us. I nodded my head to let him know it was okay.

"Renee I believe your name was, we would gladly invite you in our house so you can get some new clothes." My mom shook her head and turned to me.

_Can you tell the Cullens that I need to get back to Charlie, but I really appreciate their gestures? _I nodded and glanced at Edward again.

Renee stood up and left the scene quickly. I wondered if she could just change Charlie's mind about Edward, he is such a great guy and I love him very much. Just that he is a werewolf causes all the problems.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a whimpering sound. Edward stirred slightly and opened his gorgeous eyes. Carlisle immediately sprinted over and crouched down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Edward? Can you hear me?" Edward just grunted in respond, closing his eyes again. Carlisle turned to me, "Is he saying something in mind?"

Is shook my head, gently nudging Edward again.

_Edward? I need you to open those beautiful green eyes for me okay? _

It somehow worked; Edward's eye lids fluttered and opened. _Bella?_

_I'm right here baby, just calm down. _I tried to reassure him. He nodded his head slightly and looked at Carlisle.

"Can you walk, Edward?" I stepped away to give Edward some room when he stood. He was limping a little but could hold himself up.

"Let's get you home." Carlisle patted his shoulder and walked ahead. I supported Edward with my body, walking close so he could lean on me.

_Thank you Bella. _He tried to smile at me but it became more like a grimace. I lightly rubbed my head down his neck.

_So do you know what happened?_ I asked, looking in his eyes. He shook his head. _I locked eyes with the woman and a pain shot through my body like fire. _He whimpered soflty and pressed harder against me.

_My limbs feel like Jello now. _I nodded and saw that we reached the house. _Go phase, I'll get some clothes. _

I sprinted to the house and smiled at the pile of clothes that lay there waiting for me. I took then gently in my mouth and walked back. I laid Edward's clothes close to the spot he was phasing, but without actually seeing him.

I phased quickly and put on the clothes. The shirt I put on was Edward's.

"Edward?"

His reply was instand, "yeah I'm here." He walked out of the bushes, protecting his face as he went. A crooked smile appeared on his face when he saw me.

"You're wearing my clothes." I smiled and looked down. "Yes, you don't mind do you?"

He snorted adorably, "no of course not, you look good in it." I laughed and walked into his open arms, breathing in his mouth watering scent.

"Are you smelling me, Miss Swan?" His voice dropped a few octaves. I blushed crimson and he laughed.

"I love you." He murmured softly, his voice blurred by my hair. "Love you too."

**~EPOV~**

That was what heaven was supposed to be; Bella in my arms, standing in my clothes, my face in her hair. I felt so blissfully good that I almost forgot the vampire attack from a few hours ago.

After standing there for a few minutes, Bella's stomach growled loudly. I laughed and said, "let's go inside, I think Esme prepared a meal for us."

She nodded against my chest and stepped back. I grabbed her hand and let it gently swing in between us as we walked into the house. My mom appeared by the door to the kitchen.

"You guys hungry?" She asked sweetly. We both nodded and sat down at the table.

Esme really overdid herself with dinner; baked potatoes, steak, beans, chicken and soup stood there on the table, begging to be eaten. Both Bella and I caved in, shoving everything in until we practically exploded.

"That was amazing Esme, thank you." Bella said, smiling at her. Esme smiled back and ruffled her hair, "it was my pleasure, dear."

Bella and I excused ourselves. I went for the stairs but Bella had other ideas.

"I need to go home, I have a lot of explaination to do I guess." She laughed nervously. I used my finger to tilt her chin up.

"It's going to be fine, just don't let him get to you. You can always call, even at midnight." She nodded and gave me a hug. I bent my head and lightly brushed my lips against hers. It was meant to be a soft and innocent kiss but it turned out into a full make out session against the front door.

She at last pulled away and giggled between her panting. She quickly squeezed my hand and disappeared through the door.

I sighed and turned back into the house. I quickly went for the stairs, running up to my room. I turned my phone on with my earbuds in. The soft tones of Claire de Lune filled my head, calming me down.

I made some of the homework that we had left for tomorrow. Some simple math problems that I had solved like a thousand times already.

Then a thought crossed my mind. I have never taken Bella out on a first date. My eyes grew wide as I sprinted over to receive my laptop. How could I be so stupid?!

I quickly typed my password and drummed my fingers on the desk. When the slow thing had logged in, I typed in Google: best first dates.

With every letter my ego sunk further. Was I really doing this via the internet?

I buried my head in my hands and sighed deeply. The a picture of the meadow plopped up in my head. I would just take Bella there for a picknick! I quickly made a note so I wouldn't forget, set a alarm and flopped down on my bed. Sleep quickly took over as I lost consciousness.

I woke with a start, my alarm blazing through the room. I jumped out of bed, got dressed and raced downstairs. I silently thanked God when I saw Esme in the kitchen.

"Esme?" She turned and jumped a bit at my sudden presence. I gave her a apologic smile.

"Can you prepare picknick food for me please? I need it for this afternoon." I said. Esme smiled at me.

"Of course sweetie, anything in particular?" I shook my head and thanked her silently.

After about an half an hour Esme announced that it was ready. I grabbed a blanked and took the basket full of food from her.

I walked outside and put the basked down. I phased, took the basket in my mouth and started running to the meadow.

When I got there, I put everything down and spread the blanket out. There were coolblocks in the basket so I didn't worry about foodspoiling."

I ran back after I was done and dressed properly for school. I send a quick text to Bella. _I'm picking you up at 8. Xx E_

Bella's reply was instand; _See you soon 3. B _I smiled and got in my car. I turned the heat up a bit and let the music flow through the small space.

I raced my car to her house and honked the horn. Bella ran out with a large smile plastered on her face. I thought I saw some movement by the window, but I wasn't sure.

Bella opened the door. "Goodmorning love!" I smiled at her. "Hmmm goodmorning!" She lightly kissed my lips, playfully nibbling on my bottom lip as she went.

"I hope you didn't make plans for today, I'm taking you out." Bella smiled and nodded, telling me she was looking forward to it.

The ride to school was filled with a light conversation about music. That conversation turned however into a heated discussion about Debussy and Mozart.

A thought entered my mine as we walked hand in hand to the building. "Is Jacob here?" Bella nodded her head, her good mood vanished.

"We'll just ignore him." said Bella.

The first few classes went by in a blur. Lunch came and Bella and I ate under a tree outside. Neither of us were very affected by the cold as we snuggled close to each other.

"Where are we going after school?" Bella whined. She asked that question like a hundred times today, she couldn't stand not knowing where we're going.

I chuckled and was rewarded with a slap to my chest. "I'm serious Edward, I hate being suprised."

I ran my hand through her soft locks and smiled. "Relax Bella, let me just have my fun." She huffed and glared at the ground.

The bell rang and we strolled to our class.

My last hour was gym, Bella had English lecture. Gym was very boring for us; everything seemed to be in slow motion and you can't use your full strength.

Today we did dodgeball, something very easy for me. I let myself hit a ball a few times so they wouldn't get suspicious.

Finally the bell rang for the last time and I sprinted down the hallway towards the parking lot. Bella stood waiting by my car, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. I smiled and hurried over.

I took her in my arms the moment I reached her, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. I got in my car and started to drive when she was buckled in. I went straight to the meadow and parked my car as far in the woods as I could.

"We're going to the meadow?" Bella questioned. I just smiled and stepped out. I opened the door for her and took her hand, leading her in the woods.

The walk took us about an hour and was filled with the game twenty questions. "What's your favorite color?" She shot back after my favorite book question.

"Golden yellow." I stated, looking at her.

"Hmm why?" She questioned.

"You really want to lose your question to this?" I shot back. She nodded with a smug smile.

"It's the color of your eyes and I think they are beautiful." I answered with a shrug. Bella blushed red as I chuckled.

"We're here." I pushed some twiggs away to reveal _our _meadow. Bella smiled as she saw the basket. She turned and raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I didn't particularly liked the idea of eating in a restaurant full of horny teenagers looking at you so I thought; why not here."

I pulled the blanket out, spreading the soft cloth on the ground. I sat down on it and patted the spot next to mine. She sat down, eyeing the food hungerly. I waved my hand, "dig in."

We ate in a comfortable silence, devouring the food Esme made us. Bella made a moaning sound everytime she took a bite out of the chocolate muffin.

When the food was gone, Bella laid down on the grass and closed her eyes. I put the plastic from the packages back in the basket and pulled out the two books I put in this morning.

I got two copies of _Wuthering Heights, _both Bella's and my favorite. I slumped down next to Bella and went to breath in her ear, "I have another suprise for you, my love."

Bella's eyes snapped open and flashed to the books. A large smile appeared on her face.

"You are the most amazing creature in the world Edward, I love you." She grabbed a book and snuggled closer to me. Her back was against my chest, my knees next to her sides.

We sat there, both completely absorbed in the book. Sometimes she would laugh or swoon at a particular piece.

We stayed there the entire day and part of the night, both of us didn't notice the stars above our heads. At some point Bella's book fell out of her hand, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

I kissed her forehead and laid back on the grass, pulling Bella fully on top of me. I closed my eyes as well.

It felt like I slept for days straight but when Bella jumped off of me and I opened my eyes, it was still dark.

"What's wro..." My voice got stuck in my throat as I saw Bella standing, in human form, in front of a Tiger.

I jumped up and went over to her but she held up her hand. My jaw dropped as Bella exploded.

"How dare you to come here _Charlie. _I've proved that I can take care of myself, I don't need _you _for that. I'm staying with Edward tonight so don't even bother!"

She turned, walked into my arms and buried her face in my chest. Charlie growled and clawed at the ground. Bella turned her head his way and glared at him.

"GO!"

Charlie turned and sprinted away, leaving us in silence. I slowly rubbed Bella's back. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered without any emotions in her voice. I sighed, "you wanna go back?" She shook her head.

She stepped back and pushed me down on the blanket. "Just hold me." She said as she snuggled against my body. We both fell asleep under the stars, listening to each other's breaths.

**I know, I suck, it's been a month but it is finally here. I have vacation now so I am going to try to make chapter 13 this week. Please leave a review and till nect chapter! Xx**


	13. Apart

**Chapter 13 is here! Tell me how you spend a 'Corona-day' in the reviews please! I'm curious! Pleys stay home and stay safe 3**

**Chapter 13: Apart **

**~EPOV~**

The meadow-date was apparently a very good idea. Bella woudn't let go of me for the entire night. Even when we ran back from the meadow, she pushed her body against mine making us both much slower than normal.

We arrived at my house early in the morning. After phasing and putting our clothes on, we went up my room and dove in my bed.

Bella immediately snuggled into my side with her head on my chest, which was bare as she demanded that I took it of before I lay down, and her arm slung over my waist.

"Goodnight love." I mumbled into her ear.

She made a low humming sound and fell asleep. I closed eyes and listened to Bella's breathing, letting it sing me to sleep.

After what felt like 5 minutes, I felt someone nudging my side, poking the skin. I groaned and gripped my warm pillow tighter, earning a soft giggle that seemed to be very close. The fingers were poking me harder now, "Edward let me go, you're squeezing me to death!"

One of my eyes opened and narrowed against the bright light in my room. My eye focused on the ceiling and traveled slowly down, seeing my closet and window until it reached my bed.

That soft warm pillow from earlier, was Bella! I had her indeed in a death grip that my body still refused to let go. Bella had an amused expression on het face. Her fingers resting on my waist.

"Are you really awake now?" She asked me, a playful grin on her face.

I gave her a somewhat confused look, which caused Bella to snicker again.

"You were talking and mumbling in your sleep. I thought multiple times that your were awake."

I shrugged my shoulders and nuzzled my face in her neck, still tightening my grip on her. She laughed and tried to push me away. I grinned against her neck and placed a soft kiss on her pulse.

"What time is it?" I asked, grimacing at the sound of my hoarse voice.

"It's 4 in the afternoon, you slept in late." I gasped at her answer and sat up, running my hand through my hair. I looked at the clock and saw it was indeed 4 O'clock.

"How long are you awake then?" I asked.

"About an hour or so. I wanted to make you breakfast but you wouldn't let go of me for even a second. I haven't ever sweated so much in my life." She laughed and waved her hand down her body.

I laid down again and pulled her body tightly against mine again. "Are you complaining?" I growled playfully at her. She rolled her eyes and wiggled, trying to get free again.

"Edward I really want to shower and use the bathroom, please!" She squealed.

I sighed and slowly eased some of my grip. Bella all but flew to the bathroom. I grinned and dressed in my clothes. As I turned to look out of the window, someone knocked on my door.

"Yes?"

Jasper entered my room and sat down on my couch. I gave him a suspicious look.

"Emmett and I have to go for partol today, we were wondering if you wanted to come. Bella is welcome as well." He asked hopefully.

"I'll ask her, I think she will want to go though. I'll let you know." He nodded at my answer and clapped his hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly and turned back to the window.

After a few minutes the door opened and I was assaulted with an strawberry and forrest scent. I inhaled deeply and felt my body relax, closing my eyes, drowning in her scent.

She slipped her small arms around my waist and rested her head against my back. I placed my hands on top of hers and stroked the soft skin of her knuckles.

"You want to go on patrol with me, Emmett and Jasper? It won't be long or anything. Just a run along the border."

"Yeah sure, sounds fun!" She answered with a smile.

And sure enough Bella, Jasper, Emmett and I were running along the border. Emmett was running next to Bella, while Jasper was next to me. I couldn't help but keeping my eyes on her.

Jasper nudged me with his nose. _We love her too you know, she is part of the family now. We never let anything happen to family. _I smiled at him and nodded.

Emmett was challenging Bella to race, she agreed and shook her head at Emmett's enthusiasm.

_We can go to the baseball field and do the race there, _I suggested, _the border is silent anyway. _The others nodded and changed direction.

A few minutes later we arrived in the open field. I slowly walked up to Bella's side and nuzzled her neck. I sat down and looked around the field.

We used to go to this field all the time when we came here before. Carlisle thaught us all about baseball so we could play with each other. We Always did it in human form. This was the only place where we could be ourselves without humans interfering.

I heard some growling behind and fast footsteps. I looked behind me just in time to see Emmett jump on Bella's back. I got to my feet instantly and growled warnings at Emmett.

Bella however seemed to enjoy herself and bucked Emmett of her back, laughing as his face hit the mud.

_Bella... _I started but stopped when I saw her happy face turn to me. _Have some fun Edward, I'm fine. _Then she turned back to Emmett and attacked, jumping on his back and rolling him in the mud.

I sighed and and stood, gazing slightly annoyed at Emmett. I knew it was stupid but I still felt jealous eventhough it was my brother who was wrestling with her.

A gush of air flew out of my lungs when Jasper rammed in my side. We rolled a few feet on the ground, Jasper still on top of me.

_Attacking in the back Jasper? Weak! _I thought as I jumped up and charged him. He just laughed as I growled and barked a him. _Finally! _Jasper thought wickedly as we both charged.

Jasper had more fighting skill and experience but I was faster. We circled and charged but neither of us could get the upper hand. After a few minutes we decided it was a tie.

Bella and Emmett stopped a while ago and were watching us fro a distance. I quickly walked up to her as Emmett ran to Jasper. I lay next to her and purred happily. Bella laughed and lay her head on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while as we watched Emmett and Jasper wrestle. Jasper easily won, multiple times, because Emmett wanted revenge all the time.

Footsteps could be heard at the edge of the field. A group of 5 vampires in black cloaks emerged from the trees. We all jumped up, growling and crouching.

They got closer and one vampire grabbed a gun from his cloak. I pulled Bella behind me and made myself big, hinding her from their view. Jasper and Emmett stood at my side.

The vampire aimed and fired two times at Jasper and Emmett. The swayed and fell down, eyes closed. Bella whimpered and pressed against my back. The vampire aimed at me but before he shot, Bella jumped in front of me and took the small dart.

A terrible pain spread from my chest to the tops of my paws. I looked down and saw Bella's body, still except for her slow and deep breathing. I whimpered and pushed my nose in her fur. She didn't woke or stirred.

"Don't worry, young one, she is just asleep. We won't harm her or your brothers. We only want you." The vampire said in a low voice and aimed the gun between my eyes. He shot and everything went black...

**~BPOV~**

My eyes opened when I felt someone nudging my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jasper and Emmett. _You okay? _Emmett asked. I slowly nodded my head until I saw the small red darts. I jumped up and looked around.

_Where is Edward?!_

Jasper looked at me with a sad expression. I furiously shook my head and started running. _Bella! Wait! _Jasper yelled in my head, _H__e is gone Bella, we have to tell Carlisle! _

_He is NOT GONE! We have to find him! _Jasper caught up with me and pushed me down. _We have to tell Carlisle first. We have no idea who they might be and where they are now. _

I struggled to get lose, still chanting in my head that Edward was just hiding in a tree. _EDWARD!_

_Bella! They took him, we have to tell Carlisle right now, maybe he can find him. _

I gave up and nodded weakly. We started running back. When we arrived, I phased and all but ran in the house. "Carlisle!" I half yelled half sobbed. He appeared in front of me immediatly. "What's wrong?"

I tried to tell the story but with every word, a sob came out of my troat. Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder and told the story instead.

Carlisle cursed and asked how the vampires looked like. Carlisle turned and went for the computer, mumbling to himself.

"Carlisle?" I asked uncertain, my voice hoarse from crying. He turned to me and sighed deeply.

"We will get him back. I think I now who took him. The only problem is that they have a whole army of vampires there. They are like the kings of vampires. They call themselves the Volturi and they live in Italy. But we need a good plan to go in there. They won't let us in easily."

Carlisle was rattling and typing away on his computer again. I slowly sank down to the ground and just sat there, numb as tears streamed down my face.

Alice slowly pulled me up and sat me down on the couch. She chanted encouraging words into my ear and hugged me tight. Esme sat on my other side, also tears in her eyes.

"Carlisle will know what to do Bella, he will call them if it is absolutely necessary." Esme said in a calming voice. I nodded and told them that I wanted to sleep.

So I walked up the stairs, directly into Edward's room. I undressed and snuggled into the blankets, smelling Edward's scent on them. With tears streaming down my face I finally fell asleep.

**~ILWY~**

After having a silent breakfast with the Cullen's, I went home. My mom had texted me, asking when I would return.

I unlocked the door with my key and stepped through the tresshold. My mom rounded the corner and smiled at me. I tried to smile back but immediately tears streamed down my face again.

Renee hurried next to me and pulled me in a tight hug. I clung to her like a second skin, wetting the t-shirt she was wearing. I had no hope that my dad would help but Renee maybe would.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked softly, stroking my hair out of my face. I sniffled and managed to get out a few word's.

"It's Ed- Edward."

Renee gently tugged on my hand and led me to the living room. Charlie and Billy sat at the table, talking loudly with each other about last night's game. Jacob sat on the cough, looking some sort of programm on the tv.

They all fell silent when we entered. Renee sat me down on one of the chairs and made a quick cup of tea.

"What's wrong Bells?" My dad asked worried. I shook my head and took some deep breaths to calm down. I took a long sip of my tea and started to explain.

After my long story Renee immediately reasurred me that she would help me and the Cullen's. I smiled slightly and hugged her again. The rest looked sceptical.

"I know the Volturi, there is no way you can get in, if they want him, they won't let him go without a fight." Billy said. I shook my head again.

"Carlisle said he maybe knows a way." Billy looked confused at Charlie. "He's the father of that dog." Charlie grumbled.

I growled in my chest and was about to yell at him when Renee stepped in.

"How can you still say that Charlie? Edward is Bella's imprint, they love each other. You wouldn't like it if your parents wouldn't approve me!" She all but yelled at him, slinging a protective arm around my shoulders.

I know that going against your imprint is extremely difficult and painful. It can only be done if the decision is made for someone they love almost equally as their imprint; like a mother-daughter relationship.

Charlie looked dumbfounded, stuttering a apology. Billy looked down and Jacob just kept staring at me. After a few moments of awkward silence we heard a knock on the door.

I immediately smelled the wolfsmell and recognised it as Jasper. I went for the door but was stopped by a hand on my wrist.

"It's a werewolf Bells." Charlie said, looking angry. I ripped my arm lose and marched to the door. "I know it is, he is my family now too." I opened the door to see a sheepish looking Jasper standing there.

"I figured that they wouldn't take the news that greatly, you wanna get out of here with me? Just a small run." He asked in his southern-ish accent. I nodded and closed the door behind me.

I vaguely heard Charlie say something when I phased and tuned him out. Jasper phased next to me and we disappeared through the trees.

_Thanks for this, I needed it. _I thought.

_We all need this now Bella, a part of our family is gone. We will do anything to get him back. Carlisle has been working on it _all night_. _

I nodded my head and led the way to a small clearing next to a lake. I didn't want to go to the meadow because I felt like cheating on Edward if I brought Jasper there.

We both layed down in the sun next to the water. _Edward told you his story about his past, right? _I nodded. _Did he tell you about how we got in the pack?_ I shook my head.

I never really thought about how Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie joint the pack. Now I felt sligtly guilty about it.

_It's okay, we had more to deal with then the past. _He thought with a wink. He then laid his head on his paws and began.

_Carlisle and Esme have lived a pretty long time and were pleasantly suprised when Edward showed up, for some company. Edward however was very depressive for the first ten years. _

_Fifteen years after Carlisle found Edward, he found me. I was banned away from my old pack, as an omega. They never bother to get me trained as I was an outcast even before that. I had to eat small pieces of meat they left for me, as I coudn't hunt. _

_I was skinny and inexperienced in fighting, wanderig through the forest alone. That's when I encountered two vampires. Red eyes, dirty clothes, horrible stench and very pale skin. _

_They laughed at me and my body, saying they had never come across a wolf this weak. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow that never came. Two big wolves emerged from the trees, effectively killing both vampires. _

_They were intimidating, staring at me and looking around for others. I tried to tell them that I was alone and hungry but we couldn't communicate. The black wolf, Carlisle, phased behind the trees and started asking me questions. _

_Simple yes or no questions. Eventually they got me to come with them. To a place in was in Minneapolis, we weren't that far away form it. _

_They took me in, feeded me and gave me a new home and a new pack. I didn't have to eat alone and last, I could hunt whenever I could and eat as much as I would like. Carlilse thaught me the fine art of hunting. _

_He tried to bond me with Edward in a brotherly way that didn't exactly worked. Sure we would hunt a bit, but he never let me really close. _

_After a few years we moved to a place Denver. In the high school there, I met my Alice. It was an immediate click. She agreed to be with me after the shock of discovering we were werewolves. And so Alice gave up her aging and traveled with us. _

_Even with Alice there Edward wouldn't open up, Carlisle swore to him that he wouldn't tell us about him until he was ready. And Carlisle is a man of his word I can tell you. _

_After the tree of us finished high school, we enrolled in separate colleges. I went to a lawschool, as I always wanted to be a lawyer, Edward studied music and Alice styling. _

_20 years later, we were in Chicago. Carlisle took an offer there in the hospital that was an improvement of his recent job. Edward, Alice and I started high school there yet again. _

_In that school, we encountered a couple, Emmett and Rosalie, both obviously werewolves. We immediatly informed Carlisle and patrolled double shifts for any kind of pack. There wasn't one though. _

_So Carlisle decided that we would confront them after school. They told us how they were 'Foulblooded', born as a child with the genes by parents without. Most Alpha's don't want foulblooded werewolfs by there side, they claim that they are weaker. So I told them about Carlisle. _

_They eagerly jointed us, which turned our pack into one big family. The story we told everyone was that Carlisle and Esme couldn't have children, so they adopted 3 of kids, Edward, Alice and Emmett. Rosalie and me appeared to be twins as we looked a bit like each other. _

_We had lost our parents and only had our mates left. So Carlisle and Esme took us in also. _

_A couple years after Chicago, Rosalie and Edward had a big fight, which resulted in us knowing the truth about Edward. _

_Edward had caught Rosalie and Emmett having seks in his room. He screamed at her and she had called him an orphan boy. Carlisle choose that moment to break in and asked Edward whether he could tell us or not. _

_Edward, still fuming, had agreed and slumped against the wall, clearly exhausted. Carlisle told us everything, showing the news tape with Edward's accident and explained Edward's behavior. _

_Now we all understood, we could adapt our behavior to Edward's and he let us in a bit more. He would quietly ask us if we would hunt or patrol with him, instead of ignoring us when we had to go with him. _

_He would ask us about our past and played a bit with us in form of wrestling and gaming. These small things were 'allowed' by Carlisle, he said that we couldn't push him to hard. _

_Edward still never made friends in school, or talked to someone there for that matter. He just followed his classes and ignored anyone around him. He even preferred to sit outside with lunch, alone._

_Of course, sometimes girls would throw themselves on him, flirting with him, touching him. He always panicked and just sprinted away. He often stayed days away after such an encounter. Just wandering around in his wolf form. _

_Carlisle never did anything about it, saying that he needed the space. _

_It didn't get any better until you came Bella. _He finished his story with a look my way. I had tears in my eyes, how could all of this happened to such an beautiful man?

_I don't know either, but from the very first moment I laid eyes on him, I knew he would be my brother. _Jasper smiled sadly and stood.

_I should get you home, it's almost dark. _It was indeed twilight. I hadn't even noticed the change in the sky.

We ran back to my house were Jasper left with a brotherly nuzzle to my shoulder. I thanked him for the story and phased.

When I got inside, I noticed that Jacob and Billy were gone. I made some quick tea and strolled up the stairs to my bedroom.

I took the drawing I made of Edward in the meadow and stared at it for a long time, stroking the papery fur, wishing it was real and he was here. Tears formed in my eyes again as I cried myself to sleep.

"I will bring you back Edward, my mate, my only love!"

**See you next chapter! #Stayhome**


	14. Science Experiment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight :-(

**IMPORTANT! In this chapter, there is some violence between the kidnappers and Edward in forms of torture, starvation, and blood tapping. You have been warned!**

**Chapter 14: Science experiment. **

**~EPOV~**

I felt my body being lifted by 5 strong pairs of arms. Everything ached and everything was dark. I vaguely heard voices but I was too tired to recognize them. I tried to push myself into consciousness, but my eyes remained closed.

They had moved my body into a car by now, I felt it moving underneath me. After a while, I had no clue how long, the car stopped. They lifted me again and carried me to someplace cold.

"Where do you want him, Master?" A dark voice asked. "I prepared a cage for him, place him there, and put the collar on please." answered the man he was talking to. He had a high voice, sickly sweet but dangerous.

They put me down and I felt something heavy click around my neck, lifting my head as they did. Ones the collar was in place they let go of my head, letting it bang against the ground as it was too heavy for me to hold it up.

"Wake him up."

A small injection needle inserted in my neck, the liquid mingling with my blood. Immediately I felt myself stirring.

I slowly opened my eyes, happy to see I was still in my wolf form. I saw the iron bars of a cage. It wasn't small, but not very big either. I could probably barely standing straight, in my human form. There was an old rug lying in the corner and some kind of dirty mattress laying in the center.

"Goodmorning young one," said a vampire with dirty long black hair, his voice the same as the one I heard earlier, "welcome in Volterra. My name is Aro and from now on, you're mine." He smiled, showing off a line of perfectly white, sharp teeth.

I jumped up and growled, lunging at him, clawing at the bars, trying to push my body through the small opening in between them. Aro laughed at my weak attempt and gave a small nod to someone else in the room.

A large shock of electricity waved through my body, produced by my collar.

"See young one, that thing on your neck will remind your place here. We are going to use you as a science project of ours. We want to search your blood, looking for useful information that can make us stronger. Don't worry though, we will keep you alive" He finished with a smile.

"We aren't going to start with the test immediately, You will have to phase first." He said with a smile, motioning to my body.

I growled and turned my back to him, laying down in the corner of the cage. Immediately another wave of electricity flowed out of the collar and into my body. I whimpered as my body jerked, willing the torture to stop.

It didn't...

They continued for 5 minutes, constant electricity from my collar until my body yielded. I phased and pressed myself closer to the bars as the vampire stepped forward. With one flick of his hand, the shocks stopped.

"Very good young one. Can you tell me your name first?" he asked with a too-sweet smile on his face. "I feel bad not knowing your name."

I shook my head and noticed to my horror that tears streamed down my face, my body wracking with sobs. Some of the vampires laughed at me, cheering for more shocks. Again the vampire raised his hand and I figured that was the signal for my collar. I braced myself and waited.

Aro chuckled lightly and held up his hands in a what was supposed to be a calming way, I still flinched. Aro lowered his hands as he smiled at me again.

"We will give you some food for tonight, then we will leave you. Alec!" I flinched at the raising of his voice and watched as a young, boyish-looking vampire walked into the room, holding a plate in front of himself. He handed the plate to Aro and turned to leave again.

Aro placed the plate just outside of the cage and in my reach.

"Tomorrow we want a name." He said with a harsh voice, motioning to the door and in a flash, I was alone. With a dull sound, the lights went out, leaving me in the darkness.

I shivered as it was getting colder by the second in that room. My eyes searched for something in the dark, a camera, or something like that. I found three highly decorated chairs, standing in the middle of the room, a few feet away from the cage.

Taking a whiff of air, I noticed the food. I quickly snug up to it and reached out to grab the small plate. There were beans and a slice of meat, a glass of water next to it.

Bella's face came into my mind as I grabbed the glass.

_Would you drink the water of the enemy? It could be poisoned._

Immediately I sat the glass down again, not feeling hungry or thirsty anymore. She was right of course, how could I want to drink that. I reached down to grab the dirty sheet, covering up my tall form as much as I could. The sheet, however, was a thin as a leaf, so he was still shivering violently.

Figuring I couldn't sleep like this, I quickly phased into my wolf form, purring as I felt the warmth. I curled up into the corner of my cage on the mattress and laid my head on my paws. My eyes drooped and I fell asleep, dreaming of being with Bella again.

**~ILWYE~**

My whole body was stiff when I woke up, laying on the hard mattress did a number on my body. I raised my head only to immediately lower it again against the bright lights. To my horror were the three chairs occupied, Aro sat in the middle and most beautiful decorated one.

He smiled at me as he saw that I was awake. "Goodmorning young one!" I flinched at his voice, which made the laughter rise again. I never felt so much anger as I did at that moment.

I was stuck, away from my family and my love, my captors were going to use me as a science project while they just kept me in a dog cage.

Something inside me snapped and I threw my body against the cage, growling and biting at the bars. They didn't yield or anything but I wanted to deliver a message.

_Don't mess with me._

Though I expected it, the shocks still came by a surprise as my body struggled to stay upright. Aro walked up to my cage and reached his hand between the bars out to me. I tried to snap at it but the electricity only became worse, forcing me on the ground.

"Aren't you a cute little puppy," he said softly as he was speaking to a puppy dog. I whimpered and tried to stand, only to be forced down again.

"Can I pet you, puppy?" he asked me, begging with his scarlet eyes. I growled and shook my head, sighing in relief as the shocks stopped. Aro reached out his pearly white hands again. "With one flick of my hand, I can turn the electricity on so high that your fur will burn off. So I suggest that you will just come here and let me pet you."

I glared at him but yielded, walking slowly to where he was standing, bowing my head and closing my eyes. He smiled as he ran his ice-cold hand through my fur. I tried not to flinch at the cold temperature, I figured that he would not like that.

"Now, I believe we made an agreement yesterday?" he waited for my nod and continued. "I want you to phase and tell me your name."

Knowing there was no other option I allowed my body to phase, trying to turn around to grab the sheet again to cover myself up. Aro, however, held onto my hair tightly, stroking his cold fingers through it.

I breathed deeply and released it shakingly. I was debating with myself for telling my real name. Aro must have sensed as he spoke up. "We have a vampire here with the power of detecting lies, so I would suggest you'd be honest."

They really had a power for everything here, didn't they? I whimpered as he pulled my hair forcefully up to meet my eyes. Emerald met scarlet, both had flames in them, only for a very different reason.

"Edward," I whispered lowly, hissing when he tugged hard at my hair again before letting go. "And your last name, you're birth name!" He growled as I said 'Cullen'.

"Mason, my name is Edward Mason." Aro was silent for a moment before realization crossed across his face. He huffed in understanding and walked back to his chair.

Only now I noticed that the other two chairs were occupied. On the left one sat a very old vampire with long dirty brown hair, staring into the distance. In the right one sat a rather young looking vampire with long blond hair.

He glared fearsly at me as he noticed me looking at him. Aro chuckled at our silent conversation. "This, my Edward, is Marcus," he waved at the old vampire. "and this is Caius." He said, motioning to the blond one.

"You feel terrible pain," Marcus stated in a hoarse voice. I gave him 'are you kidding' looked from behind the bars. Marcus shook his head and chuckled deeply in his chest.

"No not physical, you have an extraordinary bond with your mate." He looked me straight in the eye, I immediately felt the pain in my chest intensify.

"Yeah I do, so why won't you just let me go!" I growled out, wrapping the sheet tighter around myself.

The doors to the room opened and a woman walked in. "They will be here in 5 minutes master." Aro nodded and turned to me.

"Phase boy! And don't interact with anyone!"

I did immediately, both feeling more comfortable in my wolf form and wanting to avoid those shocks. I laid down again but kept my eyes firmly on Aro.

In the next three minutes, more and more vampires entered the room, shooting daggers at me before positioning themselves around the room. I nearly vomited at the sickening scent, intensified by a thousand as even more vampires entered.

After another minute, the door opened again. Behind the woman from earlier walked about a hundred humans, chatting happily with each other. As soon as they saw me they all gasped and pointed.

"Welcome my friends!" Aro said, raising his voice enough to get the attention. "Welcome to Volterra Castle. This wolf here is our Edward! Come take a closer look."

The humans swarmed around my cage at ones, pointing and making noises. I whimpered and pressed myself against the floor, willing it to swallow me. I wasn't a zoo animal! I thought about phasing but decided against it as the collar around my neck made a beeping sound.

I looked around the crowd and saw a small boy staring at me with a sad expression on his face. He tugged on the sleeve from, what I presume was, his mother's coat. "He shouldn't be in a cage." He mumbled softly, still looking at me with large blue eyes.

I tried to smile at him, pulling my lips back, giving him a goofy wolf grin. The boy giggled and came a little closer to the cage. "Can you understand me"?

I bobbed my head a little and walked closer, watching as he hesitantly put his hand through the cage. I slowly let him pet me, signing as his hand ran through my fur. I faintly heard gasps around me as the boy grew bolder, his other hand quickly joining the other as he lightly scratched behind my ears. His touch felt way better than Aro's did, warmer, more like Bella's.

Aro must have seen our little conversation as he spoke up. "You see, our wolf here is very special. he seems to understand _humans_," He spat out the word. "but I told him strictly not to interact with someone."

His voice grew colder by the second and as I took a glance at him, I saw he was looking directly at me.

"I guess we should punish him now, by letting him watch."

I didn't have any time to react before the first woman screamed, a large vampire standing behind her, his teeth at her neck. His eyes locked briefly with mine before he sunk his teeth in her artery.

I helplessly watched as more and more vampire sprung into action, grabbing the closest human and biting into their flesh, ripping out their throat, spraying blood everywhere.

The boy who stood next to my cage was still there, I softly grabbed a hold of his sleeve with my teeth and tugged, encouraging him to slip through the bars. He understood and tried to squeeze his way in.

Aro chose that moment to turn around, looking directly at the boy. He growled and rushed forward the moment the boy's foot popped through the bars.

He ran towards me and hid in my side. I curled around him protectively growling lowly at Aro who was still coming closer. The boy was sobbing, shaking as I nuzzled my face into his shoulder, silently telling him that I wouldn't let go.

I watched Aro, seeing him smile at me send shivers down my spine. Aro turned around again and located his next victim.

I closed my eyes and waited for this torture to be over. I tried my best at closing the boy's ears but the screams were deafening. The boy whimpered and pushed his face further into my fur, completely trusting me that I wouldn't do something.

After ten minutes it finally stopped and almost every vampire left the room except for Aro, Marcus, Caius, and a few others. I dared to open my eyes and looked around, there were bodies everywhere. The shoes of the vampires making sopping noises as they stepped through the blood. They started to drag the bodies away leaving a trail of blood behind.

The boy in my paws cried himself to sleep as he snuggled up in my side. I laid my head down beside him and closed my eyes, wishing everyone would just go away.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat down again in their chairs, staring into space. The vampire who wielded the remote to my collar had left, which I was very grateful for.

The boy below me whimpered and turned in his sleep, gripping the fur on my chest with his small hands. I sighed and nuzzled the soft hair on his head with my nose. I turned back to the vampire and slowly untangled myself from the boy. I phased back and looked at Aro.

"Can I at least have a pair of pants?" I asked, glaring at him. Aro thought about it for a minute before nodding, yelling at Alec again to bring me a pair. He reached through the bars, holding out the pants as he waited for me to grab it. I didn't.

He got the hint and dropped the pant to the floor. Only when Alec left, I scrambled up and hurried to pull the pants up. With a sigh, I sat down again and gently pulled the boy in my lap, holding onto him tightly. I remarkably didn't mind the contact with the boy as I did with other people and even my family.

After a few hours, the boy woke, startled he looked around, focusing his eyes on me before darting to the trio. Tears formed in his eyes immediately and he sniffled. I cradled him in my arms and glared at Aro.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" I hissed at him. Caius answered me with a glare of his own.

"This is our room! You can't ask us to get out!"

"Then why put me in this room, I don't want to be here," I said innocently, shrugging my shoulder. Aro laid his hand on Caius' shoulder and turned to me, "Of course Edward, we'll be back soon." They stood and flooded away, leaving us alone.

I turned to the boy in my arms. He was looking at me with big blue eyes, sniffling softly. "Hey buddy, what's your name?" I softly asked. "My name is Masen." He answered softly, I almost didn't hear him.

"My name is Edward, can you tell me a bit about yourself, Masen?" He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Uhmm, I'm nine years old and we were on vacation here in Italy. My mother and father really wanted to go to Volterra, they said somethings about vampires and stuff. There was supposed to be a festival that had to do something with vampires." He paused and looked up at me, "vampires don't exist, do they?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm afraid they do. Just as I am a shifter." His eyes lit up as I said this.

"How do you do that? My favorite animals are wolfs and you are one!" He rattled on happily. I chuckled and put my finger to his lips.

"Yes I am a wolf, most people would call me a werewolf but I'm not. I can phase whenever I want and I don't have to wait for the full moon. That's why I am a shifter and not a werewolf."

I let that sink in for a moment as Masen stared at me with big eyes. Somewhere in the castle, a door slammed and footsteps could be heard outside the door.

"Why are you here then?" He asked with a soft voice, not hearing the person outside the door.

"They brought me here against my will."

"Why?"

"They want to use me in an experiment."

"Why?"

I chuckled at his eagerness and shook my head.

"I don't know Masen." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, something I did when I was nervous. Masen looked at me and then around the room.

"My parents are dead right?" He asked softly, looking back in my eyes. I slowly nodded my head and hugged him tighter against my body. Masen made a small whimpering sound and buried his face into my chest. I was suddenly very alert as I noticed that Masen had too, lost his parents at a young age, just like me.

I became hyper-aware of every small thing in the room as anger flared up in my body. I noticed the small flickering in the bright lights and the low sound the airco made while blowing cold air into the room. I knew then I _needed _to escape, and bring Masen with me. They were probably starting with that program tomorrow, which gave me no time to figure out a plan.

Masen started to draw small shapes on my bare chest, still sniffling softly. "Can you become a wolf again?"

"Of course I can, does he make you feel safe?" I asked and he nodded.

Slowly and gently, I pulled him up and lightly pushed him to the corner of the cage, turning him around so he faced the wall instead of me. I quickly undid my pants, I didn't want to push my luck of getting a new one, and threw them into another corner. I phased and waggled over to Masen, who was still standing faced away from me.

I gently nudged his back with my nose and smiled at him as he turned around. He chuckled and ran a hand through my fur. I budded my head against him and sat down, pulling Masen with me. He snuggled into me and let out a deep breath.

We sat like that for a while, with him running his hand through my fur once in a while until the door opened. Aro and a few other vampires entered, looking determined. They didn't say anything as they walked closer to the cage, which made me stand up and push Mason to the other side, standing in front of him protectively.

One vampire, which I recognized from the field were Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and I had been shot, raised the same gun and aimed between my eyes. I saw he pull the trigger and could faintly hear Mason's screams before everything went black yet again.

This time, it didn't take long for me to open my eyes. I was in my human-form, strapped down to a dentist chair in a white, hospital looking room. I tried moving, immediately regretting it as the straps dug into my skin, creating deep lines in my arms and legs. My head was, too, strapped down so I jumped when a large vampire with crimson eyes moved into my view of sight.

He smiled at me and waved, with a scalpel. My eyes widened at the sharp instrument as it waved from left to right. The vampire noticed my distress and chuckled. "Don't worry, wolf, we are starting with small things. We won't use this until later." He put the scalpel down and rummaged through some drawer out of my sight.

I began sweating as he came into view again, still smiling. "We will start with a simple blood draw." He explained, letting me see the large syringe in his hand. I opened my mouth to protest but a large piece of rope was securely wrapped between my teeth, making it impossible for me to talk.

I felt him grab my arm, positioning it as he wanted. A sharp pinch followed with a long needle sunk into my arm, just above my wrist. As he pulled the blood out of my body, I felt myself getting weaker already. I had not eaten the entire time I had been here and even at home, my last meal had been small. The man above me chuckled as he saw my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"You are weak," he said. "You are not going to survive if you can't stay awake with this." The needle retreated slowly until it separated from my body, a trail of blood immediately running down my arm. He didn't bother dabbing the wound or binding my arm. He put the syringe full of my blood on the table next to the chair and turned to the door.

"He's done, you don't need to sedate him." He called out, stepping back when four vampires came through the door. They unbuckled me and gripped my arms, dragging me through the door. I tried my best to remember the way but my vision was blurry. A pair of large doors opened and we were 'my' room again. Marcus, Aro, and Caius firmly planted on their chairs, looking at me with a bored expression on their faces.

The ones holding me opened my cage and through me in, my body colliding hard with the ground. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, trying to push myself up with my arms. Fortunately, Masen was still there and unharmed. He sat down next to me and grabbed my arm, looking at it with worry. He looked at me with a thousand questions in his eyes.

"I'm fine Masen. We are going to be fine."

**Review! :-)**


	15. Failed

**Hi! Are you all as excited as I am for Midnight Sun? I am planning to answer all of your reviews in the chapters. So if you have questions, things I need to do better, or compliments? I will answer and handle them in the chapters! So review all! 3**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything!**

**Chapter 15: Failed**

**~BPOV~**

It has been two weeks now since Edward was taken. Two weeks where I haven't slept for one minute. Two weeks where I haven't eaten properly. Two weeks since I was last in his arms.

Carlisle was doing all he could, staying up at night to look for information about the Volturi. He even went as far as to contact his vamper 'friends'. Apparently, they made an agreement with a coven in Alaska. They didn't hunt humans, only animals. Carlisle got quite a bit of information from their leader, Eleazer.

Eleazer had spent some time with the Volturi, his ability to track gifts was useful in battle. He quit after he found his mate, Carmen. A beautiful looking woman with dark brown hair, they were a beautiful couple and respected us for what we were. The three daughters were a different story. They weren't so keen on agreeing with animals, saying our blood was more vulnerable.

Tanya, Irina, and Kate, all with strawberry blond hair, had been through a lot. Their mother had made an immortal child a long time ago, which resulted in the Volturi's wrath. Both the child and their mother were killed, leaving them in agony.

We spent one day there, soaking up as much information as we could. After that day, Carlisle hardly ever left his office and I went back to my parents.

I opened the front door and was greeted by my mother. She gasped as she saw me, my hollow face, and the dark circles around my eyes. I had become thinner during the two weeks. As a Tiger, you need to eat a lot to keep your body healthy.

My mom recovered from her shock and pulled me in a tight hug. Tears I didn't even know I had left, began to fall, my body wracking with sobs. Renee swept her arm under my knees and carried me back to the living room, settling me down on the large sofa. She quickly grabbed a blanket and trusted it over my shivering body.

Charlie, who had been upstairs, came running down, a shocked look crossing his feature's as he took me in. Renee made a steaming cup of tea as Charlie sat beside me, running his rough fingers softly through my hair.

"Still no sight of him I take it?" Renee asked softly, settling down on my other side. I weakly shook my head and buried my face into the couch. Suddenly, Charlie's fingers tightened somewhat in my hair.

"And you're coming here to cry while you could be fighting for him right now?" His deep voice rose volume the longer he spoke. "Char..." my mom spoke softly, looking him sharply in the eye. "She needs to gain her strength back, get some sleep. Tomorrow, we will come to the Cullen's house, okay?" I nodded and felt my eyes dropping, two weeks of no sleep finally taking its toll on me.

Charlie grasped me and pushed me against his chest, walking back upstairs with me in his arms. He placed me carefully down on the bed and pulled the bedcovers over me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you and Edward. I will help you get through this, Edward will get out alive."

My eyelids closed and sleep came immediately.

**~ILWYE~**

I groaned as I woke, feeling stiff and sore all over. Rolling over while stretching, I looked at my alarm, my eyes widening at the small red numbers. I had been asleep for more than 15 hours. My body, although it was sore, felt well-rested but my stomach growled rather loudly. I threw the covers off me and stood, reaching to the tip of my toes to stretch again.

As I descended from the stairs, the thick smell of bacon, sausages, cheese, and toast filled my nostrils. I skipped the last few steps and slid into the kitchen chair. Mom just put the last plate down on the table, giving me the signal I could dig in. And boy did I!

I managed to cram two full plates into my mouth, swallowing everything at ones. Renee looked at me with a sad expression, giving me a small smile as she took my plate away.

"How late do you want to go to the house?" Mom asked, closing the dishwasher after pushing in the right buttons. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"As soon as possible, I really don't care. Is dad coming with us?" I looked at the tall woman in front of me. She was an older version of me, the only thing I hadn't retrieved from her were my eyes, hers were light blue while mine were a dark brown, like my father's. She had exactly the same color hair as me, dark chocolate brown with soft curls.

Renee nodded and ruffled my hair, combing her long, delicate fingers through the thick strands. I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing for the first time in two weeks.

"We will find him, Bells, we'll bring him back to you in one piece."

"I know," I murmured, "I know."

After Charlie had eaten and Renee had cleaned the kitchen, they were ready to go. I suggested to leave early, so the Cullen's would know about their arrival. My parents agreed, waving at me from the kitchen window as I crossed the treeline.

I phased, my thick orange fur bursting through the hot skin, nails becoming long black talons, my fangs lengthening making them almost reach my chin. My muscles bunched as I prepared to run, a low growl building up in my broad chest.

I pushed off, my strong hind legs digging into the ground a bit. My body seemed to go into autopilot, automatically making its way to the Cullen house, or so I thought.

After a moment of running, I realized I took my usual route to the meadow. The beautiful round clearing full of flowers, the only spot both Edward and I were comfortable. My mind wandered off again as I stopped just at the edge of the field.

I thought about the first time he brought me here, how perfect it had been. How good his beautiful, bronze furry body had felt against mine. We had talked a lot at that time, walking through our entire life and wishes.

The second time he brought me there was mostly cuddling, keeping each other warm when it started to rain. We were both in a silly mood then, splashing each other with water. The best part was when I was actually capable of pushing him into the little lake.

The third time had probably been the best of them all. We came there in human form and just like our first date, he brought a basket with food with him. Our conversation took to another level in our relationship. Edward had confessed that he wanted to wait with sex after he married me. His blush had been adorable, it was so cute to see him that way.

His gentleman's side made me love him even more. But something _did _tingle in my lower stomach when he said he wanted to marry me. I couldn't wait to be tied to this man forever.

These memories, however, caused me to sink through my knees. Big fat tears rolled over my furry cheeks, dropping onto the beautiful purple flowers beneath me.

_Honey?_

I jumped up, startled by my mother's voice.

_We thought you were going to the Cullen's? But when we called them, they said they didn't even see you. _

I sighed and faced the two wolves. My father was slightly bigger and darker than my mum, his thick muscles bunched up underneath the rough skin. His head tilted when he saw my teary eyes.

_I'm sorry. I- I lost track of time I guess. We can go now. _I didn't wait for their reply as I turned and sprang away.

I phased back before the house, putting on the clothes I had taken with me. I heard my parents do the same behind me.

As I walked to their front door, Jasper opened it. He looked tired, his eyes empty, bags present under them. I gave him a watery smile, nodding my head as he smiled back. His eyes drifted over my shoulder and focused on something behind me. My parents stepped forward, hand in hand. I saw Jasper's jaw clench before releasing a large breath.

"Welcome sir, ma'am." He nodded politely and stepped aside to let us enter. I reached the living room first where Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were lounging. They had the same dead looks in their eyes as they smiled at me. Alice and Esme immediately skipped over to hug me, only to freeze a little when they saw Renee and Charlie.

Jasper and Emmett urged the ladies to back off a bit, not wanting them to be too close to my parents. I smiled apologetically to them but couldn't fail to notice that Carlisle was not in the room. Esme caught the train of my thoughts and spoke,

"He hasn't left his office once. He barely eats and doesn't sleep at all." I nodded and strode to the staircase with determent steps. "Bella, he doesn't want to see anyone. Not even me," said Esme, her voice barely above a whisper.

I ignored her and walked upstairs to Carlisle's study. I knocked three rapid times and waited.

"I'm fine, go away!" A gruff, hoarse voice answered from the other side.

"It's Bella, can I come in?" I asked. He was silent so I took that as a yes and strode in the office.

He looked just like Esme said; his hair was a mess, the normal bright blond color was faded, and stood up straight. His body looked thinner, older even. But nothing could top of his eyes. The blue had faded into almost grey, contrasting harshly with the paleness of his face.

"Carlisle..." I began but he stopped me, holding a thin hand up. "I won't stop, I won't ever stop! He is _my _son and I _will_ get him back! I finally got something good after all the dead ends."

As his ramble stopped, he staggered and slumped to the ground, resting his head against the dark oak desk. I rushed over to him to help him up but he stopped me by clasping my arms tightly.

"They are using him, Bella. They are using him to create the ultimate immortal..."

**~EPOV~**

Two weeks.

Two damned weeks.

Every day they drew blood, making me even weaker. The not eating thing I had tried broke when they used the collar on me again, electrifying me until I ate it all.

They treated Masen fairly well, considering the situation. He was not allowed to leave the cage but was fed enough. He did lose some weight, his reddened chubby cheeks were hollow now.

He was immensely bored, just like me, so we would busy ourselves with little games. He loved it when I was a wolf, saying he feels safe, like everything is going to be okay. We had hope.

The nights were harder though. We were both terrorized with nightmares, making us tired and emotionally drained. I missed Bella immensely, each day harder than the last. I just hoped she cooped better than me, and that my family was taking care of her.

The most difficult part was when the vampires would eat. They coaxed humans into the castle every two days, attacking them in our very room. Masen and I would curl up with each other, trying to tune out the screams.

Aro was up to something today, he was happier than usual, giving me fewer shocks and more food. His fellow vampires didn't command on it, but I surely was suspicious.

"Good morning, wolf, we have big news today! After your little _donation_, we will show the results!" He clapped his hands enthusiastically, like two pale stones colliding with each other. Two other vampires entered the room, dragged me out of the cage, and steered me to the hospital room.

They strapped me down again, having no mercy when they tightened the leather bands until they dig into my skin. I groaned quietly and closed my eyes, not wanting to see their satisfied smirks and flashing cherry eyes.

The 'doctor' entered and greeted me as usual, waving his scalpel at my bonded form. He took his time this morning, slowly filling the plastic bag with crimson blood. Throughout the draw, he wore the same smirk, his red eyes twinkling in the bright lights. Once the bag was full, he took the syringe out of my arm, leaving the usual trail of blood flowing.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. I was panting and sweating like I always did after the blood draw. The doctor yelled again that he was done, making the same vampires enter and untie me. This time, the doctor trailed behind us, a new syringe in his hand with red liquid sloshing within.

I let out a gush of air as the duo threw me back onto the hard ground of the cage. Masen immediately slid closer and dabbed my arm with a small rag. I lifted my heavy arm and ruffled his hair, showing him I was okay. Masen smiled and climbed in my lap, tugging my arms around him.

The doctor was standing in front of Aro, speaking rapidly with him. They seemed to agree on something as they shook hands, before turning to me.

"You must have been wondering what special thing I wanted to tell you today, young Edward. Well, Stefan here," Aro motioned to the doctor. "developed your blood enough so we can start experimenting. And you are allowed to watch!"

My eyes narrowed as a young vampire entered the room. He looked smug, a smirk plastered on his face; he seemed way too confident.

"Welcome Henry! We are so happy that you are here!" Aro greeted him with a hug, the smile on his face almost split his head in two. Henry's cool facade crumbled slightly, a hint of fear taking over before the mask was back in place again.

"Well let's not waste any time, come here." Aro steered him to the middle of the room, waving Stefan over.

They pushed Henry in a chair, binding his wrists and ankles with metal cuffs. Aro answered Henry's questioning by saying this was necessary and for safety. Stefan glided closer and reached the syringe out to Henry's neck, preparing to plunge it in. Henry closed his eyes just as the vampire sunk the needle into the pale skin.

At first, nothing happened, Aro and his guard cock their heads. I shifted Masen behind me, preparing to phase when necessary. A groan permitted from Henry's chest, his arms straining against the special metal.

Bronze hair started growing, covering his arms and legs. His pants and shirt ripped, thick hair bursting forward. His face started lengthening, his canine teeth changing into large fangs. A wet thump indicated a heartbeat, his veins filled with blood.

He didn't change into wolf completely, his body remaining upright like a true werewolf. The metal of the cuff couldn't hold the new creature, making the vampire/werewolf hybrid jump up. He looked around the room, locking eyes on Aro before turning to the cage. But before he could charge, a sickening crack bounced off the walls.

His spine snapped, the wolf too strong for his body. Henry collapsed on the ground, his body twisted in the wrong way, blood oozed out of his mouth. He was dead.

Aro watched with wide eyes as the guard itched closer to the dead creature, poking it harshly in the stomach. A big vampire I recognized as Felix confirmed what I thought, he was dead.

Aro turned to Stefan, who's jaw was slack.

"The genes were too strong for his body, but we are going in the right direction." Stefan nodded and left the room, followed by the rest of the guard. Marcus, Caius, and Aro remained seated.

Masen, who had watched over my shoulder, was shaking and crying. I knew what he needed and phased carefully into my wolf form. I curled around him and waited for him to sleep, before drifting off myself.

**Its a bit shorter than usual but I had fun writing this chapter. Summer vacation is almost here, which means I have more time to write and maybe finish the story!  
So like I said above, if you leave a review, I will put them in here and answer them 3**

**X Tessa**


	16. Author's note

_**Author's note 12-10-2020: **Hello everyone! So sorry this is not a new chapter but I do have some good news! _

_Firstly, I am updating and editing the whole story. This means I have corrected almost every mistake on my own with the help of Grammarly XD! I also changed a large number of sentences and scenes into, what I think, fit better than it first did. _

_Secondly, I have a new story called **Piercings of the Cursed Arrow**! I have a few chapters already up and some are waiting to be beta'd by NefariousRed! Please check it out and leave a review, I would really appreciate it! _

_But back to this story, I have the first half of the chapters done and will post them in a bit. So please, READ THE STORY AGAIN! I changed a LOT and I personally think it's way better than it was before. Please leave a review to tell me what you think, and if this is better than it was! _

_Special thanks to a reviewer: Guest - **Uisce99** for writing a critical but very helpful review. It encouraged me to edit the whole thing, so thanks!_

_Leave this story on your alert for new edits and more chapters!_

_Xx Tessa_


End file.
